


Unusual Wantings

by PopsAfterDark (knittersrevolt)



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Betty Cooper, Eating Disorders, Eventual Plot, F/M, Fred Andrews Lives, Jones and Cooper Investigations, Oblivious Archie, Plot Surrounding Smut, Self-Harm, Smut, Submissive Jughead, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittersrevolt/pseuds/PopsAfterDark
Summary: As Betty and Jughead fend off the darkness hand in hand they get thrown into more mysteries needing to be unraveled. Can they keep Riverdale and themselves in tact?(You know those stories where plot slow burns into smut? This is the exact opposite of that.)





	1. A Study in Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be divergent from the real Season 2 in that Fred lives in my universe no matter what, Penelope Blossom doesn't get burned because we saw her leave the house, and it's assumed that Jughead becomes a serpent.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so you know who to blame for the bad grammar.
> 
> I changed the description to this story because what it was supposed to be and what it became are two very different things.

The nails digging into Betty’s palm swiftly brought pain. Clean, clarifying, uncomplicated pain that drowned out the messy emotional turmoil that was her life. But it was fleeting. Just one brief flash. A single moment of reprieve before it was dull and she could feel the tug of a downward spiral trying to pull her in. 

“…and that’s final Betty.” Alice crossed her arms, as if that truly put an end to the discussion.

“Mom, I just think that we should talk to Polly about this more before you start redecorating. I know that this is your home but they are her babies and I’m sure she’ll want to have a say in what the nursery looks like.” The words were about Polly but the feelings welling inside were all about her. 

_Don’t make decisions for me. Stop expecting me to be perfect then being mad when I’m not. Don’t make me into you. ___

____

____

“Honestly, I don’t know what has gotten into you. It’s just a little paint, some curtains, a crib. It’s not like I’m picking out their future careers.” Her mother huffed, pushing perfect blond curls back from her face. Even that Betty couldn’t get right. Hours were spent perfecting her look, but her hair always ended up back in that ponytail when the curls were off. When those strands just wouldn’t shine the way Alice’s did.

“Of course, I’m probably being silly. Just… just think about it okay? Didn’t you ever like doing that stuff before we were born?” Still so demure, so deferential. If she couldn’t change her mother’s mind she’d just back down. Maybe tell Polly, but just to commiserate. Nothing would change. It never ever changed. None of it.

She kept her fists closed tight to keep the blood in as she turned away, a small smile plastered on her face.

“I’m going to go see Jughead, I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

She blocked out whatever reply her mother had, probably something about the Southside being unacceptable. About Jughead’s foster family being trashy.

In her car she took deep breaths. Smoothed down the crisp folds of her pressed sweater. It was okay, she could be perfect for a few more minutes. Just until she got to his house.

Seeing Jughead’s face made everything so much better. All of that internal turmoil could just get pushed aside. He took her hand in his, as if he was going to press a kiss to her knuckles he brought it up to his mouth. She knew better. He tilted it enough to check her palm. The crescents were probably clear to him. 

And just like that someone could see her darkness. Every crevasse of her soul exposed and he wasn’t going anywhere. The one person who didn’t need her to be the town sweetheart. To complete the illusion he really did lightly press his lips to her knuckles. He brought her hand down into both of his. She lifted the other one to bring him in for a kiss.

“I’m leaving.” Jughead called into the house at no one in particular, then closed the door before anyone could answer.

“I thought we were staying in?” One person couldn’t be responsible for another’s happiness. Betty knew that, and yet, having someone see inside of her made her feel so much lighter. She didn’t have to be some fairytale version of a princess to be perfect for him.

“I like to go to my Dad’s trailer every now and then. Make sure it’s clean, for when he gets back. For when I feel the need to sleep without the sound of a dozen people snoring.” He smirked at her. She loved that smirk. “It can be kind of a full house up there. They’re cool though. Good people.”

“I’m glad.” She said sincerely. 

On the way to the house they talked about books, movies, the obscure references Veronica was always making. Sometimes she wondered what Ronnie and Archie talked about on their dates. Music? Pop’s? Was there anything else they had in common? Betty loved her bestie, unequivocally, but sometimes it felt like they spoke in drama and mani-pedis. Archie spoke in music notes and football. He was her oldest friend and even she couldn’t figure out why sometimes. Had her infatuation with him sustained all of those conversations? Was there even substance to them now or just an empty void filled with years of memories that gave them an impression of closeness?

“Why are you friends with Archie?” It was out of the blue, but Jughead didn’t start at the question.

“He’s loyal and true. I can’t really afford to turn down friends, and I really can’t turn down friends like that. He messes up sometimes, but he always makes it right. Plus, we play video games.”

They didn’t have to spend too much time cleaning to make the place look about as good as it was ever going to. Before long Jughead was typing away at his computer while Betty diligently did every math problem before checking her answers in the back of the book. The buzzing of a text on his phone broke the calm. As soon as he answered, it buzzed again. And again. He sighed in frustration, pulling his hands through his hair.

“Who is it?” as she asked he turned the screen towards her. Archie’s name flashed.

“Hold on, I’m going to step outside and call him, otherwise he’ll just send me a dozen more.” He tossed on his leather jacket to ward off the dying winter air. She had to admit that despite the coiled snake, it looked good on him.

As he opened the door he turned back, “You probably shouldn’t look at my computer too much while I’m gone.”

“Why? Juicy story? Got a journal you’re not telling me about?” she teased, trying to look innocent leaning on her elbows.

“Nope, just porn.” He looked awkward, but not embarrassed.

“Seriously?” It came off a little incredulous.

“Seriously. It’s not even well hidden.” This time he gave her a full on smile as he stepped fully out into the cold.

She was a reporter. He couldn’t possibly expect her not to snoop, especially after saying something like that. Carefully she minimized his writing and internet browser. Sitting right there on his desktop was a folder boldly labeled Porn. It wasn’t what she was expecting. There was nudity, of course there was, but she expected naked boobs, or asses, or full spread. Maybe some videos. Most of what she found was just bare pussy. Every race, shape, shaved, unshaved, with little else showing. Just that. 

A few seconds later his files were back up, and her math book was in place on her lap. For some reason the problems seemed much harder.

“Hey!” just his head popped in. His phone was still pressed to his ear. “Archie and V want to know if we’d like to meet them at Pop’s.”

“What time? I told my Mom I’d be home for dinner. Actually, tell them whenever’s fine. I don’t feel like dealing with my Mom. It’d be the perfect excuse.”

“She says 5:30 sounds great. See you guys soon.” He hung up. “We probably have to leave now to get there on time. I really need to get a car.” He paused to study her face. “You totally looked didn’t you?”

She blushed, “You can’t leave me an opening like that and not expect me to take it. I’m only human, and you know how curious I am.”

He nodded, “Shouldn’t have said anything. I knew it was a mistake. Gonna dump me?”

“Over porn? Please. I’m not that much of a prude.” She took his hand in hers and off they went. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Betty went into the Principle’s office exuding grace and confidence. Her make-up, sweater set, and impossibly perfect posture were her armor. She didn’t know why she was there, it didn’t matter. She hadn’t done anything wrong in ages. The Blue and Gold’s scandalous reporting was anything but in the days after they exposed the Blossoms for their part in Jason’s death.

As he offered her the opportunity to make a speech to the underclassmen Betty’s mind drifted. It was just another accolade, another day. It hardly warranted her attention. What was capturing her attention was Juggy. More specifically what was on his computer. Was that what he wanted from her? With the notable exception of the night they’d been interrupted in his trailer, they’d stayed firmly on second base. It wasn’t that they lacked for opportunity. Betty was beginning to think what they lacked was passion. That he lacked the desire to do more with her.

“So you’ll do it then?” Mr. Weatherbee asked.

“Of course.” She answered despite it clearly being rhetorical. “Can you send me an email with the pertinent details and any talking points you want me to cover?” She stood, prim and proper. Her hands remained folded until he extended his for a handshake, brisk and firm.

It had to be something to do with her. Any girlfriends Jughead had before her were mysteries except for one ill fated relationship he’d had in sixth grade with a girl who moved away two weeks later. Maybe Betty just wasn’t his type. He told her to be herself, that’s what he liked best. But what if the version of herself that he liked was a person who didn’t even exist?

Maybe it was exactly what Cheryl and her mother had been telling her for years, she was too big. 

The bell ringing for lunch echoed like a gun shot for her. 

She sat down with her brown paper bag lunch. It consisted of an apple, a turkey sandwich, carrots, juice, and a single cookie she’d baked herself. Juggy had seen her without her shirt on that night. He hadn’t tried to take it off since. Were there roles of fat where her belly met her skirt? Was it so repulsive he couldn’t stand the thought of looking at her?

Archie and Veronica sat down with Kevin not far behind. As they chattered away Betty rearranged her food. She took out a carrot, ate one bite, moved the rest of it into the bag while the group laughed at the escapades Kevin described. She tore off a piece of the turkey sandwich, brought it close to her mouth as if she was going to eat, then turned to Archie and asked if his Dad was doing better in the hospital. It was a dirty coward’s trick. With all eyes on Archie she was able to get half of her food untouched into the bag.

Three carrot sticks. Half an apple. Two bites of sandwich. That’s what actually made its way to her mouth.

It wasn’t the first time she’d played this game. During freshman year, after Cheryl’s brutal comments, she’d started restricting. At first the hunger had felt good. Cleansing, the way the nails were. It didn’t last long before the headaches started. She’d run half a mile, get dizzy, and vomit. The control over what she ate lead to even less control over what her body felt like. She’d barely pulled herself back from the brink.

It wasn’t worth it. 

She could just talk to Juggy. 

It wasn’t worth it. 

He wouldn’t want her to do this. 

It wasn’t worth it. 

It wasn’t worth him. 

Right?

“Hey, V, I’m still hungry, can I steal a cupcake?”

“Sure, B.” Betty ate the offered treat before she could think about it. It sat like buckshot in her stomach, but she was proud of herself for resisting the urge not to. Anorexia was part of the perfect disease, a veneer of control. That’s what she was trying to get rid of, the incessant perfection, not a few pounds.

“Thanks, Ronnie. I really needed that.”

“Anytime.” Her raven haired friend eyed her, “Is something wrong? You seem a little off.”

“Nothing.” She lied, “I just miss Juggy being at Riverdale and I’m worried about Fred. You know, the usual.”

“If you need to talk, text me. You know I will drop all of those men in a hot minute for my boo.”

“My hero!” Betty giggled.

The small smile, whitened teeth, mascara lashes. Yes, her armor was not letting anything past. She took out her phone.

 

B: Plans tonight? My Mom is supposed to be home early, I’d rather be gone. 

JJ: Want to meet at the trailer? 7?

B: Yes, please. I’ll bring the popcorn, you bring the Cary Grant?

JJ: I’ll see you at North by Northwest

 

She ducked into a bathroom for touch ups. It was going to be just fine. She just needed to have a conversation with Juggy. They’d talk it out and everything would be fine. She hoped. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She arrived at 6:45 in her mother’s SUV with the strict instructions to bring it back by 9:30. As she gulped in as much air as she could she prayed he hadn’t heard her pull up. The immaculate disguise was trying to drown her. It was clouding her rational mind. She wasn’t good enough. Not for her parents, not for her friends, certainly not for Juggy. He was so amazing. He complained that he was weird, an outcast, dark. It was exactly what she needed and she’d lose him if she couldn’t get everything just right.

“Whoa, breathe. Come on, In… 2… 3… Out… 2… 3… In… 2… 3… Out… 2… 3…”

He had definitely seen her pull up. Her forehead was pressed to the steering wheel, her knuckles were white from gripping it. When her breathing was at least kind of normal she turned one eye to him. There was no pity, no overwhelming worry, just light concern. Understanding.

Just like that she was back to okay. Jughead was here, he wasn’t going to leave her for whatever dumb reason she’d cooked up in her head.

“For a few hours can we pretend like you didn’t catch me hyperventilating over nothing?”

He shrugged, “I can if you can. Did you remember the popcorn?”

She held up the box as proof. “Why don’t you take that inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

His hand ran warm over her back. “Sure. I’ll see you in five.”

She checked herself over in the mirror, gathered her purse, and on a whim, removed her underwear.

The movie was good, the company was great, the lack of panties gave her a confidence she’d never had in his presence. Despite the fact that she was just cuddled against his chest, she felt sexy. As the credits rolled she tilted his chin down for a kiss. They slid down the bed, side by side. It was all very soft, sweet, loving. It made Betty feel warm all over. 

Warm wasn’t what she was looking for. She wanted to be hot. She wanted to burn with Jughead. Wanted to know that she could ignite him.

Insistently she wandered his mouth with her tongue. Their kisses turned deeper. That warm hand went from her back forward to her hips. Down onto the outside of her thighs. Juggy surged forward so the top half of his body covered hers even as his own hips stayed far away.

“Betty, Betty, wait.” he whispered as he pulled back from her.

The walls came back down. Her hands moved to compulsively straighten her shirt as she sat up, “What? Am I doing something wrong? Don’t you want to?”

“No, I do, I definitely do, but didn’t you say you had a 9:30 curfew?” He pointed to a glaring red clock.

“Crap.” She flopped back. “You’re right. I have to leave in about 5 minutes.”

A glance over revealed an out of breath Juggy. His beanie was askew showing tousled hair. He looked like a man trying to calm himself down, a man caught in the act. A man who wanted more.

“Hey, Juggy?”

“Yeah, Bets?”

“About what I saw on your computer the other night…”

He groaned, “Can we please not discuss that? Ever?”

She gathered every bit of conviction she had, “Jug, I’m not the type of girl to take pictures but..”

As she slid down the bed she let her skirt bunch up to her waist, exposing the tops of her thigh highs and the little secret she’d been hiding. His eyes darted there, then away.

“Bets, what-”

“I know there’s no time to do anything, but I thought maybe you’d appreciate a look? I hear you have a great memory.”

She spread her legs wide to expose herself to him, to take that risk. He tried valiantly to keep his eyes on hers, but they kept glancing down then back up until he finally couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“Betty, why-”

“Crap! I have to go!” While it was true, she also wasn’t about to answer any questions he had. She wasn’t sure there were answers. She smoothed her clothing back into place. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

With a chaste kiss to his cheek she all but ran out of the trailer to the car.

Then she discovered that her purse was still inside. Without it she couldn’t drive home, but going back for it meant possibly having a conversation she wasn’t ready for. After honestly contemplating walking home she decided she was being silly and steeled herself to walk back in.

“Jug?” She called softly from the doorway. A quick glance revealed he wasn’t in the living space anymore, leaving her free to grab her things without seeing him. 

Movement caught her eye as she was making her exit. Jughead was in the bathroom with the door open. His eyes were pressed against his left forearm which was leaning against the wall. His right hand was between his legs jerking himself off.

Betty stifled a gasp as her name left his lips.

She slipped out of the trailer undetected with a lightness to her step. He did want her, and she knew exactly how to get him to show it.


	2. Chronicles of Loving Elizabeth Cooper

_In the weeks since Jason Blossom’s killer was revealed to be none other than his own father, life in Riverdale has pretended to get back to ‘normal’. The truth is that normal is a figment of the imagination. In the eye of the beholder anything can be normal. When children are taken away from their abusive parents they kick and scream to be left in their care. Later, when asked why they didn’t want to leave they reply, “I thought it was normal.”_

_For me, Jughead Jones, normal no longer exists. Normal was wondering where I would sleep at night, scraping for food, talking only to my best friends, Archie and Betty. What I should now call normal, but will never be, is a warm bed on the Southside where I attend school. A set of foster parents who care about my well being, who feed me when asked, and a girlfriend who protects viciously all she considers important. Honestly, it’s all very odd, but so am I._

__

__

_Growing up in a normal that was anything but, I wandered into the land of comics. Superheros and villains, especially back then, were clean cut. Perfect molds of what should and should not be. As I delve deeper into the world of the Serpents my father left behind for me I’ve come to several realizations. First, what is right and wrong can be the same thing or so close as to be indistinguishable. Second, that Elizabeth Cooper is Batman._

__

__

_If you’re thinking that the second is a far stretch from the truth, allow me to explain. I am by no means saying that she suits up to go fight crime. I’m not even saying the connection stems from the fact that Batman has been described as the world’s greatest detective. No, I’m talking about the fact that Bruce Wayne isn’t real, and neither is Betty._

__

__

_When offered Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth and asked what his real name is the dark knight replied, “Batman.” not Bruce Wayne. Most people think that Batman is the alter ego and Bruce is the real man, but the opposite is true. The legendary hero puts on his billionaire playboy costume to walk the streets of Gotham as if he is normal. Just because he was Bruce Wayne first doesn’t make it his real identity.\_

__

__

_Betty is a costume that Elizabeth Cooper puts on to walk the streets of Riverdale undetected. She dons pastels and slicks her hair back to fool the unsuspecting masses. I am no longer a fool. I have seen the avenging angel, a blond Valkyrie. I’ll admit I was unaware until she chose to show me her secrets. Now, I am consumed._

_A week after Betty gave me the first glimpse, she invited me over to her house. It was a path I trod many times on my way to Archie’s, but rarely straight to her…_

Betty’s mother and father were out on a ‘date’. A ruse they chose to maintain to pretend their marriage was still working. Jughead would rather slit his wrists than come to the same fate. He was lead by the hand up to Betty’s unrelentingly pink room. It was oddly comforting to know that she also hated it. 

“Thanks so much for still helping me out with the Blue and Gold, it means a lot to me.” The way she said everything was so earnest. Entirely sincere to a fault. It cut right to his bones. 

“No problem. We both know I’m bound to end up helping you snoop around anyway. Would you judge me if I said that I kind of miss breaking into places to solve the Jason murder mystery?”

“I won’t judge you for it if you won’t judge me for it. Yes, it was this terrible thing, but I felt like I had purpose when trying to unravel it, you know? I feel like I stood up to my parents more in those months than I will for the rest of my life.” She sat down on the bed softly, back ramrod straight, hands in her lap. He knew her well enough to know the clenching of her fists wasn’t all about anger.

“Hey, things still not settled between them and Polly?” He crossed his legs under him to sit on the bed. Gently, he laid a hand over hers.

“No. I’m beginning to think they never will be. My Mom just has to do every little thing, has to micromanage every part of all of our lives. It’s infuriating.”

“And in two years time you’ll be off to college and out of reach.”

“I’m not sure I know how to be anything other than this.” She gestured at herself. The make up, the posture, the primly crossed legs.

“Luckily,” he gave her his best smile, “you have a test subject right here. In this room with me, you can be whoever or whatever you want to be. I’m already a pariah. You can’t scare me, Bets.”

“What if I don’t want to be Betty anymore?” she whispered.

“Who do you want to be?”

When she stood he thought she might be getting up to leave. Instead she gracefully moved to the window that overlooked Archie’s bedroom to close the drapes.

“That night, when I did those terrible things to Chuck, I called myself Polly. I’d say that’s a little beyond too weird.”

“What if just for tonight, you’re someone else? Elizabeth? I know it’s not far from Betty, but it’s still you.”

“Yeah, I can be Elizabeth.” She came back to him, pressed a kiss on his lips.

“So, who is Elizabeth?”

She hid her face in his neck, too embarrassed to look at him as she spoke, “The other night, at the trailer when I spread my legs for you. That’s the girl I want to be. I forgot my purse and when I came back for it I saw you, touching yourself, saying my name. The girl who was in your imagination, that’s who I want to be.”

When describing she could have stopped at ‘the night in your trailer’. For him, until the end of time there would be nights in the trailer and THE night in the trailer. It had been the single most erotic moment of his life. 

Jughead shuddered. “You saw that?” His voice dropped to an unnaturally low octave.

“Yeah,” she picked her head up from his chest, “I saw. And I liked. And I wanted.”

With a boldness she didn’t seem to have even minutes before Elizabeth stood from the bed in between his legs. Her hands went up her thighs, disappeared beneath her skirt, then reappeared drawing her panties down. Jughead all but stopped breathing.

“I think…” she looked around the room for a moment that stretched entirely too long, “I think you should get on the floor. Kneel.”

As he slid down to follow her command she took his spot on the edge of the bed. Her feet were on either side of his knees. His face was just about level with her breasts. With so little effort she had his heart pounding out of his chest. He was a moron to think he’d make it out of this relationship alive. She was killing him.

She cupped his face as she kissed him sweetly. His beanie was thrown to floor, a sacrifice.

“How about we try this again, since we have more time?” Her pastel blue skirt slid up those creamy thighs easily exposing her sex to him. He made a valiant effort to remain calm. The palms of his hands were pressed firmly against his jeaned legs to keep from moving up her thighs. She slid just an inch closer to the edge of the bed, widening her stance as she moved. He might have whimpered.

There was something he couldn’t name about looking at pursed pink folds with just a hint of lip showing that made him lose himself. Elizabeth was gorgeous. A patch of hair at her apex was left unshaved, showing it was a woman’s body, but enough was groomed to show him where her curves were.

“You really like this, don’t you, Juggy?”

He must’ve looked wrecked, eyes half lidded, mouth gaping open as he nodded because she giggled at him.

“Well, if this is making you horny, you should do something about it.” There was edge to her voice. This wasn’t a question or offer, she was telling him what to do.

He undid his pants without looking away from her. Self consciousness hit before he pulled his erection out into open air. “Are you su- is this what you meant?”

“What do you think?” It was sarcastic, practically an eyeroll with words.

An invitation like that was not meant to be ignored. This activity was one he was very familiar with, but suddenly with a spectator he was unsure of his pace, of his grip.

“There’s no need to rush,” she soothed him, “let me see you.”

He sat back on his haunches. He’d been so focused elsewhere he hadn’t been looking at her face. There was pink on her cheeks, but it wasn’t a blush. Her plump bottom lip was being gnawed by her teeth. She looked like a woman aroused. Jug’s movements became less forced. He wanted her too.

Peering back to her folds was a terrible idea. Watching him get off was making her wet. Glistening liquid was barely visible on her lips. Everything was growing pinker as blood rushed down to that spot.

“Fuck, Bets.” He moaned. He was trying to give her a show, but he couldn’t help his increase in speed. “Can you, mmm, can you spread your lips for me?”

“Like this?” she asked so innocently while moving her fingers to hold herself apart. The digits didn’t stop there. They began wandering up and down her flesh, spreading the wetness, circling her clit. They went around, once, twice, before she started to work herself with two fingers. 

“Oh Juggy.” she moaned, dousing fuel onto his fire.

He knew he should slow down so he could see her finish before he did, but he was so hard, so beyond the capacity for control. When he realized that he could smell how ready she was for him he groaned and turned his face into her thigh. He was past the point of no return, hand flying over the flesh of his cock, balls drawing tight for release.

In the moment just before he came she yanked his hair hard enough to turn his face to her. As the first spurt left him their eyes locked together. The pain from his scalp felt so fucking good as his orgasm rocked through him. 

“Oh God, oh Shit!” She moaned, “Juggy, oh God, I’m gonna cum, Shit, Shit! YES Uh! JUG!”

One hand was still violently tangled in his hair as the other worked in her. Her legs quivered as she came. Her cleavage flushed above the line of her sweater set. Her head tilted back to the ceiling. She had never been more beautiful. A few last drops leaked from him at the sight.

_I have now seen too much to go back. What other woman could possibly be enough for me now that I know what I want? What I think I’ve always wanted. I’ve been called back to that room several times now, seen the facade crumble. What am I now? With the mark of the serpents calling me into the dark, am I Selena Kyle? Am I worse? Have I ventured into the realm of the Jokers? Twisted in my own right, but far too obsessed to abandon the one city with the her in it?_

__

__

_How do I balance the light and dark inside myself, when I give all of my control over to her?_


	3. The Blossoms

Penelope Blossom strode into the conference room with her fake smile plastered into place. Cheryl followed just behind and to her left. It figured that Penelope would call Betty for a meeting then show up late. It was all about the entrance with those two. While it had been made clear Betty was the only Cooper invited, her mother and sister were at her sides in a show of ‘support’. They were seated in plush leather chairs around a shiny glass table that could easily fit 18 people.

“Alice! Polly! I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” By her tone, Penelope did in fact expect all the Cooper ladies to be in attendance. Pleasantries were made. Hugs exchanged. Cheryl’s expression was only genuine when touching Polly’s swollen belly. So much show. Pomp and circumstance. It was so preposterous Betty half expected elevator music to be pumping in through the air ducts just for a touch more monotony. If Jughead had been able to come she would have at least had someone to roll her eyes too. Veronica had been considered, but she would have spoken on Betty’s behalf, something she was trying to put an end to.

Penelope wore the same bland expression she always had on. “I’m so glad you could join us today.” With a wave to the still open door a nondescript lawyer entered the room. The Blossoms took their seats opposite Betty.

“What is all this about?” Alice asked, never one to skirt an issue.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, control of the company is somewhat up in the air. Though I still have a majority stake, that could change. The fact of the matter is, the board is uneasy. Too much has happened. My dear departed husband did not keep company dealings above board. We are trying to change that, but other trustees are not convinced that Cheryl has what it takes to become the figure head they need.”

Penelope passed slick white folders around, just enough for her, Cheryl, and Betty. “Since it has come out that the Blossom family is larger than most people knew, we’re expanding who we’re considering in the long run.”

“What exactly are you saying?” Betty asked as she opened her folder. Inside were a barrage of sheets on the financial holdings, market research, and distribution of the Blossom Maple Syrup fortune.

“Betty, there is a shareholder’s meeting at the end of this month. I’d like to bring you forth as another potential board member.”

“Me?” she could barely breathe. Cheryl looked calm, composed, a laser ready to cut. She’d been prepared for this.

“Yes. Polly will be too busy raising the children, who will of course take their places in line as they come of age. You not only have impeccable grades, but much less of a, how do I put this, less of an image issue than Cheryl has.”

Cheryl scoffed, “If we disregard the serpent in her bed, you mean.”

Her mother silenced her with a glance. “I… _we_ would like to give you this chance to put something together. Prove that you can handle this position. After all, you have just as much Blossom blood as anyone in this town. I’m asking you to see if you can’t tap into it. See if some syrup flows in those veins.”

“You want to give me three weeks to put together a business plan? That’s insane.”

Penelope stood, “Do your best my dear. I’m sure you can be exactly what we’re looking for.”

As she waltzed out of the room Cheryl also stood up, “Have fun learning the ins and outs of a business I’ve been studying my entire life, Betts. I’m sure whatever you come up with will be perfect!” she let out a sardonic laugh.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“And she just had to say it, get in that one last line!” 

Betty was pacing in the Blue and Gold offices in front of the rapt audience of Jughead. She clenched and unclenched her hands, trying so hard to keep her nails away from her flesh. Trying to clear her head of the nasty things her mother whispered on the way home. Of Polly’s heartbroken face wondering about the fate of her children in Blossom hands.

“This is insane.” He agreed.

“Thank you! How was I the only person there who realized how nuts this whole thing is? They don’t really expect me to do this, right? This is some ploy for the board. Show that the other options aren’t… viable.”

It was a set up to fail, and God did Betty hate failing. She’d go in looking like the bewildered country bumpkin she was. Cheryl probably started on her presentation weeks ago. A PowerPoint was not going to cut it. The worst part was she couldn’t convince herself to go in with nothing. Just not showing up was the easiest, the best, solution. It just wasn’t something she was capable of.

“Actually, if I was on the board, I would take you into consideration.” She gave him her best incredulous face. “Seriously. I know that you’ve had too much on your plate, I know you hate how your image is different from who you really are, but it’s an attractive facade. To a business person you’re exactly what they’d want. You brought down the Blossoms, you did your best to reunite Riverdale when it was fractured. You’re the only person who even made a dent in that. Hell, you’re quoted more often than the Mayor. You’re smart, and a great figurehead. Of course they’d consider you.”

“You don’t actually think I should do this?”

He grabbed her hands, “I think that you should figure out if this is what you want. Because if it is, this is your one shot. It could be a lucrative life.”

“I hate this. Let’s talk about something else. What about you? Tell me about life as a Serpent.” 

He glared, but acquiesced. “It’s been different than I thought it would be. I assumed it would be all nefarious and hush hush dealings. Truth is, it’s mostly just hanging out together. There’s one Serpent, Toni, that I think you’ll really like when you get to know each other. Before you start worrying, they haven’t asked me to do anything illegal. They’ve asked me to do some mild snooping, but I was going to do that anyway.”

“What are you snooping into?”

He perked up the way he always did when he had good info, “Something that may help you out. The Serpents didn’t know anything about Cliff’s drug running business. They’ve enlisted me to figure out how much the rest of the family knew, how many shipments were leaving by barrel, how much of the company was entangled in it. I can’t tell if they’re trying to avoid suspicion or trying to figure out how to keep it going. Probably both.”

“You’re basically running a Serpent newsletter. The Black and Gold.”

“Something like that.” He gave her that smile that didn’t fit with the rest of him. It was so bright and earnest. She loved that smile.

“You’ll tell me if it turn into something more, won’t you?” She begged.

Warily he said, “I don’t want to pull you into anything. If something dangerous is happening I know you’ll try to stop it or do something else noble but misguided.”

“You have to be honest with me, Juggy. If you start lying or concealing things we’re not going to make it. If I have to start investigating you to know what’s going on in your life this won’t be a relationship any more.”

“Okay.” He gave in.

“I mean it.” Their eyes met. He knew she meant it.

“Really, I will. In the mean time, are you going to make a bid for a spot with the Blossoms?”

Just mentioning it welled up panic. Three weeks was no time at all. “I think I should, just because it may be my only opportunity.”

“I’ll let you practice your speech on me. God, I wish I could watch you take Cheryl down a peg.”

“Who says you can’t?” She tugged him in for a kiss, slow and hot.

“Them, probably.” He mumbled into her lips. The next taste was even deeper. Wetter. She moved glossed kisses down his neck. A quick tug at his t-shirt revealed enough collarbone for her to latch onto. With a combination of suction and teeth she coaxed a bruise onto his skin. He made delicious little noises as she worked at him. Marked him.

“Um, we’re at school.” He whispered.

“Not your school.” She insisted between spots.

“Pretty sure we’re not supposed to be doing this at any school.”

“It’s just kissing,” Betty said coyly.

“Kissing hasn’t ended with kisses for us in a long time, Betty.”

That much was certainly true. Kissing escalated to touching. Touching lead to Betty pinning down Jug by his arms with her legs so she could jerk him off while he licked between her thighs. He groaned into her while she worked at him. That particular instance had only been a few days prior. The bruises were still blue on his biceps. She ashamedly thought they were beautiful.

His already dark eyes grew near black, obviously remembering the same thing she was.

“Okay,” she licked her lips near his ear, “So how about we go not kiss somewhere for a while?”

“Awwww…” Veronica sighed from the doorway, “Look at you two all precious and cuddly!”

Drolly Jughead responded, “Yes, precious. That’s exactly how people describe me.”

“B, you owe Kev and I some serious bonding time. There are some wicked rumors spreading about you and Cheryl being locked in some sort of feud to the death. I know that part of the neglect lays on my shoulders because I’ve been wrapped up in the whole Archie’s Dad thing and my Dad being back thing, but I’m here to right my wrongs. Sorry Juggy, no SOs allowed.”

“That’s fine, I have things to attend to.” Then, quieter he added, “I’ll find out as much as I can about your side of the business too. Take one night off.”

He kissed her knuckles then disappeared past Veronica who waited patiently for Betty to take her hand.

She had fun with Ronnie and Kev, as she always did. It amazed Betty how little Veronica thought about money. Take three people out to a lavish dinner? On her. Dessert? Her treat! Anyone want to go clubbing after? She’s got the tab. Easy as breathing she spent the money her mother scraped together working. Betty was a penny pincher by nature. Working her internship the summer before taught her so much about what an hour’s worth of work actually translated to in dollars and cents.

It was the one thing Cheryl would never understand. Uptight board members might, though.

“Do you have a pen?” She asked, already holding her hand out to receive one. They were still in the club as the ideas started to flow to her, so a napkin would have to do.

“Are you taking notes for a story?” Kev looked around like he was about to see some juicy gossip to gather up.

“Nope, I think I just have an idea on how to become a Blossom.”

“Oh I am so here for this!” Kev all but squealed. Veronica just sat back, content to watch Betty work.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Psst! Juggy!” Betty called from outside his window.

“Oh my God, this is so stupid!” Veronica yell whispered behind her. At least she’d been willing to give Betty the ride there. A light flicked on behind the curtains.

“Are you drunk?” Jughead asked honestly from the window.

“Nope! Bye V! See you tomorrow!” Betty crawled in.

“What are you doing here? You smell like glitter. I thought you wanted a girls’ night?”

“I did! It was great! I got out of my head for a while and then visions started coming to me on what I can do for the company. I just have to see if they’re viable. Think you can handle a little more detective work?” She handed over her list.

“Some of this, sure, other stuff is going to take a more experienced hand. I’ll see if I can’t get in touch with some board members before your meeting.”

“Thanks, Juggy.” She ran a hand down his bare arm.

He looked cozy in his flannel sleep pants and black tank top. And those lovely bruises. She let her thumb press lightly into one. His pupils shot wide.

“This is somewhere.” she kissed his neck lightly.

“What?” he asked already out of breath.

“Earlier, I asked if you wanted to go not kiss somewhere. How about here?”

Despite her request he fused their lips anyway. He gripped the shiny black fabric of her party top. “This is a terrible idea, Elizabeth.” He told her when they parted.

“You keep saying that. I’m not sure I believe you anymore.”

She felt bolder, more powerful than she had in weeks. She tossed her top to the floor, exposing her braless figure to him. He sucked in a breath, eyes darting from her eyes to breasts. When she tugged at his hem he let his shirt come off just as easily. There they stood, less than a foot apart, waiting for each other. She dragged a nail across one of his nipples. Watched it pebble up in anticipation of what she would do next. She unbuttoned the tight black pencil skirt encasing her hips. He watched if fall like it was happening in slow motion. After her thong hit the floor on top of the puddled material his gaze wandered back up her nude body.

He hesitated when she reached for his pants, “I have no condoms.”

“I’m on the pill, which you already know.”

“Yeah, but I feel like Cooper women really need two forms of birth control.”

She giggled, “Well, we could try the pull out method, or we could not have sex tonight. We could just have sexual relations instead.” She waggled her eyebrows. “I know how much you love me sitting on your face.”

They both laughed, “I love you.” He told her with a kiss.

“Then love me, Jug. I’m right here.”

So he did. Their usual frantic desperate pace slowed to a steady stream of caresses. Most days she ran to Jughead needing comfort or some measure of control over something in her life. That night wasn’t about her, it was about them being together.

She tasted him for the first time that night. He sat on the bed fists clenching into cool bedsheets. She didn’t know how powerful the act could make her feel. The smooth heat of his cock on her tongue wasn’t harsh. There weren’t any expectations. She worked on him in slick slides until he begged her to stop.

Even though it wasn’t about control, Betty was still firmly in charge. She straddled his hips easily, taking him in an inch at a time. She paused for him to stretch her in phases. He bit his lip, groaned, but held perfectly still for her. She worked herself as they moved together.

“Fuck.” It spilled out of her mouth in a wave, all of it coming in waves. All of him moving in and out of her adding to the sensations of her fingers on her clit. “Feels so good. Fuck Jug, oh yeah. FUCK!” She slammed a hand onto his chest as she started to spasm through her orgasm. She quivered all over, gasping above him as she lost her rhythm. He flipped her onto her back, offering a few more thrusts before he pulled out of her. With one stroke he was painting stripes onto her belly and hips.

A fist banged on the wall. “KEEP IT DOWN!”

They froze, then dissolved into quiet giggles. 

“Well,” Jughead chuckled, “How about next time we do this at your place. Preferably when it’s empty.”

“I’ll be quieter next time.” She whispered.

“That’s a shame. You always swear three times before you come. How else am I supposed to know you’re having an orgasm?”

She gasped, “I do not!” and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

“You totally do.” He snuggled her into a little spoon position. “And since the fosters already know you’re here, want to stay for breakfast?”

“Hell no! I’m not having an awkward ‘you heard us having sex’ breakfast the morning after losing my virginity. I have enough common decency to sneak out in the morning. I’ll get a ride with Veronica.”

“Okay, if you insist. Goodnight, Elizabeth my love.”

“Goodnight, Jughead Jones.”

He reached over to the lamp beside the bed and let the darkness overtake them.

After a few minutes she heard, “Bets?”

“Yeah Jug?”

“I’m super sticky and gross. Are you sticky and gross?”

They laughed loud enough to earn another pounding at the wall.


	4. Jealous?

_Sometimes she makes me beg before I can do things. Pleading like prayer falls from my lips so that she might take pity on me. The sad part is I’m not pleading for her to put me together, but to take me apart. The other night I implored her to choke me. Not much, just a firm pressure at the base of my throat until I grew dizzy. She relented before stars could appear beneath my eyelids, but they did anyway as she stroked me into oblivion. I have never been one to hide any aspect of my life. My computer sits without password, my novel on Jason Blossom open for anyone to read. The Saga of Loving Elizabeth Cooper, however, lies concealed and protected. Even this much of her I’m completely unwilling to share._

_Jealousy, unlike the envy it’s confused for, is about being protective of that which you consider to be yours. I never thought of myself as a jealous man, I’ve never had much to feel protective over. I’m beginning to see it take hold in me. When a sweater hugs tight to Betty’s curves and other people appreciate them, I feel unpleasant twinges in my gut. I hold to the idea that they want a mirage, not the actual woman I know and love. It doesn’t help._

“You’re not still dating that blond bimbo!” Toni rolled her eyes as Betty’s name lit up on Jughead’s phone. The cafeteria was less raucous than usual. A rash of suspensions due to a gambling incident in the bathroom left attendance at a dismal low. Maybe they were just avoiding lunch. Jughead actually really liked the school lasagna. It wasn’t some frozen crap, but fresh made by the lunch lady, Dicey. It had real herbs in it. It’s what he imagined homemade meals should taste like. Made with love.

“If you think I’d date a bimbo you know less about me than I thought.” Jughead’s tone was light, his gaze was not. He shoveled more food in his mouth.

She held her hands up, “I get it. I have a sweet tooth myself, but I only take a bite at a time. I don’t buy the whole damn cheesecake.”

“Please. I’ve seen the way you look at Cheryl. You would eat that entire cherry pie twice given the opportunity.” He cleaned his fork off obscenely for emphasis.

“Nasty, Jones, nasty.” She chuckled. “The fork is nasty, not the redhead. I’d hit that. I wouldn’t date it but…”

“Her,” he smirked, “Despite stories to the contrary Cheryl is still an actual human. No succubus blood. I’m 90% sure.”

“Then maybe that 10% is the reason why I don’t march up that big hill and sweep that girl right off her Louboutins.”

“What the hell is a lou boo whatever?”

Toni eyed him for sincerity, “It’s an expensive shoe. Shouldn’t you know these things if you’re dating a northsider?”

“Living up there doesn’t just magically make people rich. They own the newspaper. You know, one of those things that’s dying out due to the internet. I’m not sure it brings in much of any revenue for the family. Honestly, I think they own it because every one of them has this insane need to know everything. If I didn’t share the same destructive curiosity I’d run screaming.”

“Wait, your girl’s the one who wrote that article about how the northside should quit shitting on us? So she’s got balls. She wear the pants in the boudoir too?”

He schooled his features into a poker face. Apparently it was too much of a change because Toni laughed right at him, “Oh shit! Damn, Jugs, see now I know we could never date because we’re both bottoms.”

Jughead shrugged, “At least I’m a power bottom?”

Toni shook him by the arm, “No shit? Seriously?” Suddenly she was tugging at his collar. “I knew it! I knew I saw some bruises up on that pale ass skin. Now I’m getting it. I’ll talk her up to management. See if we can’t find a spot for her.”

“Speaking of management,” he leaned in close, “we’re trying to find out how deep down Serpents go into Blossom maple syrup barrels. The Blossoms are… restructuring. Betty might be up and coming.”

“It sure would be nice to have a Serpent behind the scenes in the largest business in town.” Toni’s eyes twinkled. She slumped back in her chair to drink her orange juice with a calculating look.

“Betty’s not a Serpent, and she’s not going to be.”

“She’ll either become one of us, or dump you. Leather protects a rider from the road. Don’t you want that for her?”

Jughead sighed, “No one’s given me lessons in talking without saying anything. You know, speaking in metaphors. I was sure it was part of the initiation because all of you do it. All. Of. You.”

“Well here’s some straight talk. I already have a little info on the Blossoms I can share…”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“-they’re 95% sure that Penelope knows everything. That makes me about 115% sure because everyone knows she’s the real brains behind the business. What they’re trying to figure out, is if she’s going to continue running exchanges through barrels with the mysterious buyers, or if she’d be willing to deal with Serpents instead. Betty, they want me to negotiate agreements.”

They were in her room. The flowers combining with the pink on the walls had ceased to be soothing. It was taunting him now. The bright cheery innocence flaunting itself across her walls. It was a wonder they hadn’t wilted with all they had seen. He was sitting on the corner of her bed, both of them fully clothed in that room for what felt like, and probably was, the first time in weeks. Her top was the the signature light blue she wore so often and she was wearing pants, a shame.

“Damn it!” Betty pulled her hair back with her palms flat against her head. “That’s not just doing something illegal, that’s practically asking you to take the fall for anything that happens! By making the deal you’re the one with your ass on the line.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “they prefer that minors do the deals so that if they get caught, they still get out at 18. Records get expunged, etc.”

“It also gives them plenty of blackmail material until the statute of limitation is up.” She sighed, “What happens if you don’t? If you just say no to all of it?”

This was the part he wanted to hide from her, protect her from, “Their protection might get pulled. They said they’d protect me for my father’s part in not snitching, but that might come with contingencies. Bullying at school, maybe bad things start to happen where I work. Perhaps the people I care about, maybe mysterious things happen to them. Happen to you, Betty.”

“So what? You’re just going to allow extortion? No. No, Juggy. You’re not doing this. Your Mom and JB are far enough away that they’ll be fine. I can take whatever they throw at me. They think I’m weak, they’ll find out otherwise.”

Her eyes were fire and brimstone, flashing in the low light of the setting sun. There was no denying that she was strong, smart, adaptable. But she’d never been systematically broken, not the way they were capable of.

She could see the wheels turning in her eyes, “Hey, if we’re in this together we make decisions together.”

Betty started pacing, wearing her carpet thin, “Just saying no could have ramifications, right? So how about we convince them that your talents lie elsewhere?”

“Do they?”

“Yes! You’re a writer. You’re an investigator. That’s what you’re good at! It’s what we’re good at. You and me. Grab a jacket. We have places to go.” She gathered her purse before he could blink.

“Betty, Elizabeth, stop.” All of that frantic energy was never good for her, “Slow down. Breathe. At least tell me where we’re going before we head out.”

At his behest she did settle for a moment. Standing still before him, eyes closed. A few deep breaths later they opened, piercing him. “You and I are going to go get proof, once and for all that Penelope Blossom knew about the heroine trade, that the Serpents were not involved, and then I am going to grab that company right out from under that woman.”

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but it really fucking turns me on when you take charge.” Of course she already knew that. Saying it out loud for the first time made her smile, though, and he lived to see her smile at him. “As much as I love it, none of that will matter. The police can’t use anything we find, the Serpents won’t just take my word for any of it, we need backup.”

“We don’t need anything admissible in court, we just need to know if the evidence exists. If we can find it once we can point people in the correct direction if we ever need to. As for the Serpents, we can invite someone to come along with us, like your friend Toni? And yeah, Jug, I know about the bossy thing. In case you haven’t noticed,” she laid both hands on his shoulders to lean in close, “I like it too.”

He mean to keep it clean, he really did, but she was so close to him. It was so easy to pull her down to his mouth. For them to ignite. Combustion engines required a tight seal. They could burn till the end of days with the way they came together. She climbed on him with ease, knowing her way around his body. Knowing how to sit just right in his lap to give him enough friction to get him hard, not enough for relief. She’d gone from virgin to a true vixen in no time at all. It was the blessing and curse of dating a woman with a memory like a steel trap.

“Are you hard, Juggy?” She asked in between heavy handed kisses, as if she didn’t already know. To complete the ruse she placed her hand on his zipper and drug it slowly up and down the length of him. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, I want whatever you’re willing to give me.” It had become his standard line. Dominate me, fuck me, love me, whatever you want is what I want.

“Good,” She swiftly climbed off, picked up her jacket and purse, then waited by the door. “You want any of this, you’re going to have to earn it. Call Toni, we have work to do.”

He made his groan loud, just to make sure she heard it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Oh.” Was the only word out of Betty’s mouth as she was introduced to Toni. They were meeting outside the Whyte Wyrm. Exhaust filled the air alongside the roar of un-muffled motorcycles. Betty stood out like a sore thumb, all light in their world of dark colors. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Toni was never to be expected. Brightly colored hair flowing over smooth dark skin covered in a Serpent’s jacket wasn’t exactly common place in Riverdale, south side or not.

“I was expecting someone a bit more… male.” Betty conceded.

“Jealous that your man has been spending time with a girl?” Toni mocked. Betty’s expression soured.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Knock it off, Toni. You wouldn’t touch me with a ten foot pole, and the feeling is mutual.”

“Well when your type is Malibu Barbie…” Toni let her voice go higher as she spoke.

Betty turned to him, ignoring the other girl completely, “You were right, this is an awful idea. Does she even know how to break in to anything? Did she even- did you even bring gloves?”

Toni bristled, “The fuck would I need gloves for? We’re doing surveillance. Eyes and ears don’t need gloves.”

“We’re not surveying, we’re doing reconnaissance.” Betty corrected, “Or is B and E below your pay grade?”

Jughead adjusted his beanie, “I can’t remember why I thought you two would get along.”

Betty glowered, “We’ll get along just fine when she quits posturing like you belong to her.”

“Oh!” Toni scoffed, “Because he belongs to you?” Toni took one step in.

“Damn right!” Betty, never one to back down, also moved to close the gap.

“Pause. Time out.” Jughead grabbed Betty by the shoulders to put some space between the girls who had gotten dangerously close. “First, no one owns anybody. Second, if they did, I’d belong to Betty. Third, Toni’s just a jerk. Now, if we are going to get this done you two have to not actively fight with each other. You want to silently hate each other? Awesome, just stop talking about it.”

“Fine. She’s riding in back.” Betty called as she stalked off to the car.

“Who doesn’t follow the rules of shotgun? And they think we’re uncivilized.” Toni mumbled.

“I swear to God, Toni, can we just get through this night?”

“Where are we going anyway? The walking Bratz doll never said.”

“Right, we’re going to break into the Sheriff’s house to look at some files.”

Toni gaped, “What the fuck? Are you setting me up? You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“Nope. Look, Betty has a plan, it’ll be solid. She doesn’t half ass things.”

“She’s dating your dumb ass. Of course she half asses things.” Toni grumbled, but got in the back seat anyway.

The ride to the sheriff’s office was blissfully short and relatively quiet. Betty insisted on checking Kevin’s instagram updates from the concert the Keller boys were at several times before they exited the car.

“No sneaking, walk tall. The neighbors know me. If we slouch they’ll know something’s up.” Betty directed. “Toni, lose the jacket. It’s conspicuous.”

“Breaking in through the front door isn’t?”

“Why would we go in through the front door?” Betty asked innocently. She deftly punched in a key code to the garage. As soon as all three of them were in she shut it again

“I see, you know the sheriff’s kid.” Toni said, like that explained everything. Her jaw dropped as Betty removed a hairpin to work on the door to the house. “No way does that actually work.”

The door popped open in under a minute. Betty confidently took one step in then whirled round. “Stop. I’m going to take pictures of every room as we enter, and as we leave. We are going to play a game of spot the differences as we exit. We don’t leave this house until everything matches perfectly. Am I Understood?”

“Damn girl! I thought you were all Carly Rae Jepsen. Turns out you’re kind of K.Flay.”

“Who’s Carly Rae Jepsen?” Jughead asked only to be confronted by two disbelieving looks.

“The ‘Call Me Maybe” chick?” Betty filled in as she brought them to the murder board in the office. Security had been upped in the Keller household since the last break-in. Betty’s friendship with Kevin meant she knew exactly how to get past all of it. She probably felt marginally bad about using the information she’d gleaned from Kev if she was using it from anything bad. They spread out to search through files.

“Are we really not going to make fun of Toni for knowing that?”

Betty snorted, “You’re the one who didn’t get the obvious pop culture reference because you’re ‘too cool’”

“Yeah, Fall Out Boy.” Toni laughed.

“Really? Not The Clash?”

“Oh please, you wish you were that awesome.” 

“Guys,” Betty waved them over, “look at this picture. Does it seem off to you?” She already had her phone out to document with her own set of photos. He should have been studying the picture, coming up with theories. It was his job to confirm whatever Betty had already figured out. It was next to impossible to do when he had to peer over her shoulder to do it. He basically had to smell her hair, place his body close to hers so Toni could see too. Had to feel her body heat permeating through her angora shirt where his hands were on her waist.

“Why would Cliff open up a barrel of drug infested syrup before he hung himself?” Toni wondered out loud. “It looks almost-”

“Staged.” He finished. “It wasn’t as if the rope he used was hiding in there.”

“Agreed.” Betty finished taking pictures, “I think Penelope did this. Either she found him and put this together or-”

“Or,” Toni interrupted, “she put the noose around his neck her own damn self. Either way I feel like she has no interest in keeping the drug running trade open or she would have cleaned house and hid evidence before police showed up.”

While Jughead was still examining the photos of Cliff’s suicide scene Betty had moved on. She was taking pictures from a different set of files.

“Betts?”

“Cliff’s not the only one we have to investigate.” After a quick check of her phone she announced that Kev’s last tweet indicated it was time for them to leave. Quickly.

“We have about ten minutes to get out of here, if I know how fast the Sheriff drives. Put everything back, then room check.”

As best they could every file was put back where they got it. Betty went back and forth a half dozen times.

“We have to go now.” Toni urged.

“If this isn’t right we get caught either way. I’m not getting in and out scot-free just to get pinned later because of rushing. See the folder on that crate? All of the papers are neatly inside. You can see in the picture there were three pages sticking out.”

She opened the folder and triumphantly held up three pages that had been bent to stick out, “I’m telling you the devil is in the details.”

It took eight of the ten minutes for all of the rooms to be up to Betty’s standards and for the doors to get relocked. 

As she turned the key the car gave a few sad clicks, “Oh come on! Damn! I told my dad the ignition was going out! Did he listen, no!”

“Blondie, you have like one minute left to get our butts out of here or come up with a great excuse for why we’re here. I refuse to say we’re having a threesome. That is a bi stereotype I do not need in my life.”

“Oh Gosh,” she petted the steering wheel, “I’m so sorry to do this to you baby. I promise to fix you up later.”

Betty ripped something out from beneath the wheel, crossed some wires, and the engine roared to life.

“Did you just hotwire your own car?” Toni asked incredulously.

“See that white SUV behind us? That’s the sheriff. I don’t have a whole lot of other options.” She drove calmly off, the car getting smaller and smaller in their rearview as it turned into the driveway.

“I kind of like her.” Toni whispered to Jug.

“Of course you do. Everyone likes her.”

_That night opened many doors. It brought Toni into our circle, brought Betty one step closer to the Serpents, and brought all of us closer to finding out truths we didn’t even know were out there. In the weeks to come I would look back and wonder if this was the night when everything went to hell. In reality, it had started so much earlier. Even before Jason Blossom lost his life the plot was thick, churning slow as the syrup that could destroy us all. The only thing it would really be the start of was my own battle against jealousy._


	5. Deals and Dealing

Never in her life had Betty ever really worried about homework. The amount of time was always taken into consideration. Who she might communicate with if she struggled was listed out, not that she’d ever needed the help. It had never crossed her mind that she might not be able to finish a project or wouldn’t be able to get her problems done in time. School was easy. The presentation? It was what school must have been like for procrastinators, for the unprepared or ill equipped. 

There was so much information. Parts of it were redacted making it difficult if not impossible to follow. Numbers were spit out along with terms she’d never heard before. She was drowning in the details. Polly, bless her, was trying to help. She highlighted what might be important, copied down every relevant number with dates and terms. Betty couldn’t allow herself to trust any of it. Every note, every number, every calculation, was redone in her own hand, shoved into her brain for recall.

There were a mere five days left before her presentation. Her materials weren’t in place, phone calls were going unreturned, parts still weren’t making sense. For the first time in her life, Betty was convinced she was going to fail. It was what she imagined sinking in a leaking ship would feel like. Knowing death was so imminent, with no way to escape, no way to avoid that inky black darkness.

Which was why, also for the first time, Betty engaged in a booty call.

The first text she sent out was simply asking if Jughead was awake. It was nearing 1:00 in morning, too late for most, but she was 75% sure he’d still be up. He was, sitting in a booth at Pop’s revising his book on Jason Blossom’s murder. The second one she sent asked if he’d be willing to come over to help her ‘unwind’. At the time she wondered if he’d know what she meant. When he crawled in the window looking half dazed in the dark shadows of her unlit room she realized he’d definitely understood everything.

“Remember,” she said looking up through her lashes, “No cumming without permission.”

He was still fully dressed, just his cock was showing where she’d pulled it out of his tight black pants as he sat on her bed. She’d kissed and teased him hard before allowing even that small relief. Only her top was removed. She sank to her knees with all the poise she possessed. Her tongue touched the tip of him before her hand encompassed the base of him. As she continued to lavish the tip with attention she pulled back to swipe her thumb across the head before diving back in. She pulled her hand away to slick her mouth down as far as it would go. Then she hollowed out her cheeks to get as much suction as she could on her way back up his length. He bit his lips on moans and moved a hand to her head.

“Fuck, Elizabeth.”

“No touching.” She said firmly.

The wayward hand quickly found its way back on to her bedsheets. As recompense she bobbed her head and mouth in tandem in hard, fast, wet strokes all the way from the base to the tip of him. She twisted her hand as it moved up and down as her other found its way to his balls. They rolled in her hand as he struggled to keep silent. At times it seemed like he was trying to pull away from her as she worked at his length, only to have him shift slightly closer in an aborted thrust.

To reward his good behavior she let her tempo fall back to long luscious caresses that culminated with her tongue swirling every time she reached the tip. With every one of those smooth motions she’d lock eyes with him as her tongue glided over. He was spellbound, utterly at her beck and call. It made her deliriously aroused. When she sank back down she released both hands to leave long nail marks down his thighs. Jughead wasn’t completely able to contain the moan they brought forth

“Juggy!” she scolded. “Shhh! Do you really want a repeat of what happened at your place?”

“Fuck, Lizzy, I can’t. I just can’t.” He groaned quietly.

“Well then maybe I’m going to have to shut you up.” She pushed him back on the bed, removed the rest of her clothing, and began crawling up his body.

“Yeah. Please. Yes.” He sighed as she settled her shins on his biceps.

He looked to her for permission before he laid bare kisses along her thigh leading up her cunt. When he finally reached his destination it was her turn to bite her lip. Jughead was so fucking good with his mouth. With a flat wide tongue he gave her long licks all the way up and down. He did this until she tugged his hair firmly up to force his attentions higher. He flicked at her clit in small fast motions that drove her crazy. She was much better than he was at staying quiet though. At keeping control. Her orgasm appeared faster than she anticipated forcing quiet words from her lungs.

“Don’t fucking stop, oh yeah!” She held him in too close, rode his face. “Shit! Oh God! Fu-”

She forced her wrist into her mouth, not trusting herself when she truly let go, allowing the sensations to take over. Her thighs clamped down too hard, her fist was probably tearing his hair out, but she kept a tight hold until every bit of it was wrung out of her.

She moved to the side of him then collapsed. He looked about as destroyed as she was, only he was still fully clothed except for that one leaking appendage.

“Fuck me, Juggy.”

He shed his shirt faster than she thought possible. He didn’t even bother with his pants except to shove them down far enough to expose everything. The fast hard thrusts were exactly what she needed to get back to cresting in only a few minutes. When he was sweaty and shaking he reached between them to finger her clit. Her nails dug hard lines into his back and her teeth sank into his shoulder as she came again.

“Oh Fuck, Elizabeth, PLEASE!”

“Cum for me,” she whimpered.

He dutifully pulled out to splatter over her stomach and breasts in a series of soft groans and shudders.

“Okay, I am seriously 100 billion percent not complaining, but what prompted all of this?” He asked as he began cleaning his mess off of her with tissues.

“I am drowning in this Blossom bullcrap. I’m good at this kind of thing. I’m the girl you count on to make the speech, write the paper, do the section the slacker won’t. The ideas I have are solid but if I can’t come up with exact numbers, which I’m pretty sure only a licensed accountant could, I’m going to look like a 16 year old with no business experience.”

“That’s exactly what you are.” He added in his dryest tone.

“They need more than that! I’m a quick study. I can be better than this, but my prototype still isn’t ready, and they said they can’t promise it even will be, the first place I called for consultation hasn’t called me back, and the second had to ‘run it by the numbers department’. I’m not sure what I quoted was even accurate, Juggy. What if he runs it by his people and it all falls apart because I put it into my calculator wrong? Oh, and it turns out that by even looking at the materials I entered into non-disclosure and non-compete agreements.”

“… which aren’t legally binding because you’re under 18 and you’re not going to start your own syrup company anyway.” He pulled her onto his chest. She snuggled in as far as she could. “I also happen to know that you’re on three committees, chairing two clubs, dancing with the Vixens, and keeping a 4.0. If something has to give, this should be it.”

“But this is the one thing that matters! I mean, other than my grades of course. This could plot out my whole future. Our whole future, Jug. This could give us the money to travel the world and write the stories that we want to tell.”

“I don’t need that. Money complicates things. Sure, enough to know where you’re sleeping and what you’re eating is nice, but I don’t need to be rich. If this is what you want I will help you take every step, but you have to choose this for you, not me, not us.”

She let the cool air from her room evaporate her sweat leaving her shivering as she really thought about what he was saying.

“You’re right. I don’t want to be a C.E.O., not forever. Right here, right now? I want this chance. I want to prove myself and get on that board. Most of the trustees show up for meetings once every few months. They do only as much as is needed. I want to be able to write my own ticket. I think this will let me do that.”

“Fine.” Jughead grumbled. He moved out from beneath her to put his beanie and pants back on.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” He scowled as he started wading into her sea of documentation.

She smiled, “It looks like you’re trying to help me.”

“No shit sherlock. Now put on a dress or something. Your girl parts are pretty fucking distracting.”

++++++++++++++++++++

“What exactly is going on here?”

Betty’s eyes popped open at the sound of her mother’s voice. She was sprawled out on the bed surrounded by paperwork.

“Nothing!” Jughead yelled from his spot on her desk chair where he’d passed out, “it was JB! I swear.” He blinked fully awake. “Oh, hey, Mrs. Cooper. It probably wasn’t Jellybean if I’m at your house.”

“He was just helping me research, Mom.” Betty was more annoyed at being awoken only two hours after falling asleep than she was about her mother’s insinuations. Especially because she wasn’t wrong.

“Uh Huh. It’s Monday morning, kiddos. Time to get a move on. Betty, come with me. Jughead, I’ll find something of Hal’s for you to wear to school. I’m sure I have a spare toothbrush for you somewhere.”

Her mom dragged her from the room by the arm. Betty asked, “Can I at least pee before you start to lecture me?”

“Sure.” Alice pulled her daughter to the bathroom to drop a box in her hands, “Pee on this.”

“A pregnancy test?” Betty stared blankly at the box. It was way too early to deal with this.

“Yep.” Alice stood just outside the door. “I’ll wait here.”

Ever the good girl Betty peed on the stick then handed it to her Mom so she could brush her teeth and put on make up in peace. 

“It’s negative!” she called after the five minute waiting period was up.

“You’re the only one surprised by that!” Betty called back.

“Wait, Polly’s not pregnant?” Jughead asked as he walked by in the hallway, still half-asleep.

“Go eat breakfast!” Alice commanded.

The Gods must have been smiling on them that morning because both of the Cooper parents had early meetings to get to and Polly was getting dropped off at a doctor’s appointment on the way.

“You were totally right about skipping out on the morning after breakfast at my place. Those five minutes with your mother were terrifying. Her interrogation techniques are on point.”

“Speaking of investigations, I don’t suppose you found anything I can work with during your investigation last night?”

“Actually, I think I may have stumbled into something.” He ran upstairs to collect what he needed. “If you look at these distribution notes, the truck routes don’t make any sense. A majority of the shipments stayed in the U.S. with around 20% crossing the Canadian border. We know that some of the Canadian barrels were being used for smuggling. The red flag is that some of the trucks headed for Canada detoured through New York City first.”

“You think that’s where exchanges were being made.”

“I think so. I’m still trying to figure out why Cliff would have stock on him here in Riverdale if that’s the case, but maybe the drivers bring money down, the drugs are put in, then the trucks drive back through Riverdale unscheduled as a check point before crossing the border.”

“That makes sense. Leave it to Cliff Blossom to micromanage drug trades.” The reimbursements for gas were all in the files. She could check google map mileage vs the reports to see if they matched.

“There’s one other thing,” Jughead paused for too long, made eye contact that felt awkward, “There’s record of a money exchange that ties Cliff to a New York based criminal operation. It’s from the picture you took of the Sheriff’s files.”

“That’s great, isn’t it? We can get exact numbers!” She puzzled at his lack of enthusiasm.

“It’s not great, Betty. It’s the exchange with Hiram Lodge.”

“Oh God.” Her stomach sank low. From the spread of food her mother left behind she’d only had a handful of blueberries and a couple of strawberries. They threatened to rise back out of her stomach. “You think Veronica’s dad is a drug dealer.”

“I’m sorry Betts, but it fits. The timeline, the money, the shifting focus to the Serpents. What if trashing the drive-in wasn’t just about Fred? What if it was a ploy to make the Serpents look bad?”

“To get them to take the fall. To start the Riverdale civil war. The money wasn’t blackmail, it was for the shipments. God, I feel sick. Poor V.”

“Do you want me to tell her?” He asked gently.

“No, this is something I have to do myself. I just hope she’s not into shooting messengers.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Her shirt shifted loosely around her as she went to her first class. It was too loose. A person could generally only lose 10% of their body weight before other people noticed. She had to stop restricting. She would. After the presentation. After telling Ronnie. 

“Hey girlfriend!” Veronica waved to her as they passed each other in the hallway, “Catch me before 2nd, I have to tell you the latest Vixen gossip. Spoiler, it turns out orgies are still a thing.”

“Of course! See you then!” she said with all the brightness she could muster.

Every minute ticked as an eternity. A dozen times she opened her email to send V the news, then shut it again. It was a face to face kind of news. Her phone began to buzz in pattern. She glanced at her screen to see an incoming call.

“May I use the restroom?” 

The teacher waved her off. She retreated into Jughead’s old hideout under the stairs to answer.

“Betty Cooper speaking.”

“Ms. Cooper, your model is ready to be picked up. We’ll only hold it until Thursday.”

“Thank you so much, I’ll be by for it today.”

They exchanged brief goodbyes. Shouldn’t she be happy? Puzzle pieces were clicking into place. She might be able to pull everything off after all. All it could potentially cost was the freedom of her best friend’s father, maybe the entire friendship.

She sent V a text to meet her in the bathroom.

“Couldn’t wait to hear all the juicy details, eh?” Veronica was smiling. She’d been so happy with her family back together. Her dress was of course impeccable. Her neck was adorned in jewelry that came part in parcel with having the Lodge patriarch back in her life.

“No. Veronica, I… Jughead and I have been doing research for this whole Blossom company thing. Let’s say, hypothetically, that I stumbled into information about your Dad. About how he conducts business-”

“Let me just stop you right there.” She held up one perfectly manicured hand. “If that whole Jason Blossom thing taught me nothing else it taught me this. If I want to see my father as my Dad I have to stop looking into his corporation. Whatever he’s doing, whatever is going on, don’t tell me about it. It will rip us apart if I know too much. I won’t be shocked if he goes back to jail someday, but I don’t want to be part of what brings him down. Is that okay?”

“Yeah!” Betty drew Veronica into a hug, “Knowing my parents problems has been nothing but a burden for me. Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything.” Enough of the pressure eased off Betty’s chest to make her feel as though she could breathe again.

“Thank you for understanding. Now, I have to spill this news before I bust…” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

How did Friday come so fast? One year when she was little Archie threw a giant birthday party on a Friday. Every morning the week before Betty woke up and went to sleep asking how much longer it would be until the party. Counting down how many ‘sleeps’ it would be until that shining moment was torturous. Keeping his present neatly wrapped in her room seemed an impossible feat. Somehow now she’d blinked from Monday to Friday in barely a breath’s span.

It was presentation day. Betty had an arsenal of papers with her. Exact crisp packets to hand out. It felt completely meaningless. Who gives a position like that to a teen?

Cheryl chose to go first. A staggering amount of pie charts accompanied her plans. She answered questions flawlessly, bandying about numbers like a professional. Her outfit was less red and more modest than Betty had ever seen. Betty’s own pantsuit seemed drab in comparison. She refused to let her nerves show. The briefcase by her side was a steadying presence, the only steadying presence since no one was allowed to accompany her. The last thing Jughead said to her swirled in her brain.

_“Remember, you have literally nothing to lose. You’re just asking the house to deal you into the game.”_

Cheryl let her face light up in a big smile, “In short, as long as we hunker down and follow the plans already in place Blossom Industries will continue towards a very lucrative future for all of us.”

The trustees clapped politely. Some exchanged pleasantly surprised looks. It was all or nothing. Cheryl gave her a pretentious once over as they traded spots. Her nose turned up high as she passed. 

Betty couldn’t help it. She needed just a little grounding, just a touch. She pressed her thumb nail into her pointer finger on her left hand, barely slicing into it.

“Ladies, gentlemen. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Betty Cooper, Great Grand Daughter of one of the founding Blossoms. I’m here to talk about the elephant in the room. Clifford was using the business to run heroine to Canada. Between 10 and 15% of last year’s profits came straight from drug money. As of now, we are losing money.”

Startled looks passed in the crowd. All of them knew, they just didn’t expect it to be addressed. Penelope actually clutched at her pearls. Cheryl’s expression soured further.

“If we go completely above board, which I’m sure everyone here is eager to do, we first have to process how we are going to deal with that loss in revenue.” She deftly unlocked the briefcase to pull out two bottles of Maple Syrup. “I am proposing a three tiered approach to not only stave off that income loss, but to expand. Phase 1 comes in the form of this bottle. I’ve also brought a current model to show you.”

She waited as they were passed around.

“I don’t understand,” a huffy older redheaded woman said, “They look identical.”

“Exactly. If you turn it over you’ll notice the divot in the bottom of the bottle is larger on the new version, making the bottle’s volume slightly smaller. Consumers won’t be able to see the difference, but the new bottle holds only 10.5 oz vs the old 12 oz. Some of our more avid customers will notice, most will not. It saves us 12.5% on syrup with minimal fuss. When we’ve weathered the storm, we introduce a new larger bottle with 12 oz and tell them they’re getting over 10% more for free to boost consumer confidence in the brand. That brings me to Phase 2.”

She passed out fliers, “I have been in contact with several meat manufacturers. You may have heard that a few pork companies have lost maple contracts due to farming issues. I propose we form a partnership. Bacon, now with real Blossom Maple Syrup. Ham covered in a sumptuous Blossom glaze. We have market research showing cross branding does wonders for both sides. Our sales increase, theirs increase, plus they buy exclusively from us.”

“You’ve actually gotten offers?” A man asked incredulously. 

“Tentative only, as I can’t divulge information or make any deals. Yet. Speaking of deals, in Phase 3 we’ll need to talk to our manufacturers. To really bring the Blossom name forward we start making luxury syrup 2 to 5 years down the road. Hand crafted, sun evaporated, aged syrup. Cost increase is minimal to us, but we ask exorbitant prices for our new Red Label Maple. I will be the face of the general syrup and Cheryl,” she gestured to the shocked girl, “would be the face of the more sophisticated side. I’ve included projections for each phase with time lines and price points. Questions?”

Pleasant animated discussions filled the room. Yeah, she nailed it.

It took over an hour for the dust to clear and everyone to leave after drilling her and shaking hands. Only Cheryl remained behind.

“You honestly just don’t have that cutthroat instinct, do you?” It wasn’t asked meanly, just curiously.

“No, Cheryl, some of us believe that everyone can succeed at the same time.”

“It was impressive. Mother was expecting to have to put up such a fight to get you a seat. You may have actually earned it.”

“Why would your mother want me to have a seat in the first place? Why fight for me?” As soon as she asked Betty knew she didn’t want the answer.

“She doesn’t want you. Or me. She wanted Jason to have a seat. Now who can we think of in this town who resembles my dear brother most in not just spirit but in looks?”

“Archie? What does her unhealthy obsession with him have to do with me getting on the board?”

“I told her about what happened at that party. How devastated you were when he left with Veronica. She’s convinced that you two are endgame. She thinks that if she gets you, you’ll eventually get him. With barely a finger raised she gets the whole package complete with hordes of beautiful red-headed grand babies.”

Bile rose up in Betty’s mouth, “You’re lying.” She tried it on for size. It wasn’t fitting.

Cheryl used one finger to move a perfect red curl to the side, “If I was lying I would have said it before the meeting to mess with your confidence. You showed me some kindness today. I’m just repaying the favor. Don’t expect this generous mood to last long. See you around, Barbie.”

It didn’t matter. She had to tell herself that it didn’t matter. Even if getting on the board was rigged she’d earn her spot. She’d claw her way to the top either way. 

A drop of blood dripped from her fist to the table unnoticed.


	6. Depravity

_I have spent most of my life making valiant attempts to avoid vices. My father’s swift destruction at the hand of alcohol ensured that I never had the patience for the stuff. Drugs are just prolonged escapism. When I want that I can turn to movies. Those I can shut off whenever I need to and return to real life. One can not simply turn off a drug fueled high. I was so careful in my cultivation of healthy impulsions that I allowed one to slip in unnoticed. Love as a drug is such a common trope I thought it was beneath me. The pervasive idea that I could separate my logical reasoning from my romantic entanglement was convincing until it was too late. I can only imagine how bad withdrawls from her would be. If she broke up with me, would I call her, desperate for just one last hit? Would I seek that elusive first high from other women?_

“So how long, fuck, did you say it would be until they made their decision?”

“Just like that Juggy, One to three, oh yeah, weeks.” 

They were tangled in each other. Betty was on top of him, as she so frequently was. Her legs wrapped completely around him to cross at the ankle. One of his hands was behind him, keeping him upright as they rocked together. The other held her loosely at the back of her neck. 

Jughead kind of hated having sex in the trailer park during the day. Other inhabitants could see them go in or come out together. Many shouted lewd things when they were spotted. A northside girl and a Serpent were still something to talk about. Sometimes it couldn’t be helped. Today there was all sorts of multi-tasking. Betty’s family demanded her morning, Archie and Veronica wanted some core four time in the evening, and Jughead worked until noon at Pop’s. That left exactly 40 minutes at the trailer for him to hear all about Betty’s presentation while having some alone time.

Carrying on a conversation with Elizabeth while she rode him was difficult as fuck. He’d have to suggest it again some time.

“I’m sure, uh, uh, mmmhm, that you nailed it.”

“Yeah Juggy, nail me. Wait, what? Nevermind, just keep, yeah, two fingers.”

He nipped at her breasts as they swayed near his face. His fingers spread wetness up and over her clit in tight circles in the hope that she’d cum before he did.

“Please tell me you’re close.” He pleaded.

“I swear to God if you cum before me I’ll spend a week sitting on your face but never touching your dick.”

He groaned into her neck, “Not helping.” he panted.

“God, Jug really? You want that? Want me to just drip all over your face? Grind against you until you can barely breathe then send you home still hard?” A hand twisted tight in his hair. The imagery working her up almost as much as it did him.

He could only moan in response.

“Just keep fucking me Juggy, hard. Yeah, just like that. Fuck me. Oh God FUCK ME!”

Her internal muscles spasmed in waves over his cock as she came. His eyes rolled back as he clenched to keep from following her. Before she was even finished she let him slip out so she could take him in hand. She used the top of his dick to rub against her clit and keep her orgasm going. It was too much for him to bear. He lost it, covering her in thick white stripes.

“Honestly though, about that face thing, I can be free every night this week.”

She giggled into his neck, “I wouldn’t really do that to you. It’s too much fun teasing you then watching you fall apart. You look so good when I reward you.”

“You’re the best, Bets. I’m glad your thing went well, but I’m even happier that it’s over. You were so busy you’ve been forgetting to eat. You’re skin and bones.”

Her hands moved to cover herself up, “Hey now, that’s not what I meant. I just mean that I worry about you.”

“I’ve kind of been worrying about me too.” She admitted. “When you’re with me could you make sure I eat? I mean, remind me to get food?”

“Hell yeah. You know food is kind of my thing.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, “Now come on, we can’t possibly leave Archie and Veronica waiting can we?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had been so long since the four of them hung out that Jughead forgot how easy it all was. The Andrews house was one of those places that always felt like home. Jughead and Archie talked as the redhead tuned his guitar and strummed a few melodies. The girls talked to each other about whatever drama Veronica had either witnessed or instigated. It was nice. 

“No she did not!” Veronica exclaimed loud enough for Archie to pause.

“Oh yes she did. Forced me to take the test practically right in front of her.”

“Oh my lord, I’m having like second hand cringe on your behalf!” 

“I could have told her it would be negative but there was no way she’d believe until she saw it with her own eyes.”

“I would kill my mother.” Veronica commiserated. “Please tell me you’re thinking of adequate revenge.”

“She’s just trying her best, even if it’s a little psycho hover-y. Besides, she let him come over again that night and basically every night to help me get ready.” Betty smiled at him. Yep, it was down right pleasant. 

“Knock Knock,” Fred said before he popped his head around the corner. “You kids want anything to drink? Eat? I have a pretty spectacular set of casseroles in the freezer still from when I was in the hospital.”

“Betty?” Jughead asked, subtly reminding her.

“I’ll help you pick one out, Fred.” She gave Jughead a nudge as she breezed past his chair.

Veronica pulled her phone out. “Hurry back, you have not heard the juiciest tidbit from yesterday at school. It may call for some Chuck style revenge on our parts.”

“Okay.” Betty said skeptically before following Fred out.

“Juggy, did you hear this?”

“Hear what?” He hoped to sound as bored as gossip made him feel.

“Somebody recorded the audio from a couple of Riverdale lovebirds in the throes of passion then uploaded it to basically every social media sight #riverdalematingcall. Check this.”

_‘Don’t fucking stop! Oh Yeah!’_

Jughead lunged out of his chair to snatch the phone from her hand. He was shaking so hard it took him way too long to pause it.

“What the hell, dude?” Archie stood up the retrieve the phone.

“It was Betty. That’s Betty.”

He would have thought Archie’s fist hitting his face would be louder. Instead it was just a dull thump and him hitting the floor to the tune of Veronica’s shocked gasp.

“Archie, what the fuck?”

“You recorded her?” Archie roared.

“No, absolutely not! I don’t know where that could have come from. I have no clue! FUCK!” His cheek throbbed in time with his escalating pulse. Anger flowed with it. He couldn't tell if it was towards Archie, himself, or the whole of Riverdale valley.

Veronica glared at Archie while helping Jughead off the floor, “Are you sure it’s her?”

He leveled a stare at her.

“Sorry it’s just, I didn’t know you two were… intimate.”

“Well we are, and I’m positive. God damn it.”

Betty chose that minute to return, “Juggy, oh my gosh! What happened?” she cradled him close. Over her shoulder Jughead looked to Veronica. Silently they debated who should tell her. Just the thought of having to see the look on her face was enough to make his insides feel like liquid. They sloshed inside of him.

“I punched him.” Archie admitted.

“Why would you do that? What is wrong with you?” she spat at the redhead.

Archie just stood there, helpless. “There was a misunderstanding. Betty, I think you need to sit.”

“Headphones.” Jughead threw into the awkwardness. “Get her headphones. She shouldn’t have to…”

“Of course.” Veronica searched her purse.

“Juggy?” Betty implored. She looked unprepared. That innocent glow she somehow managed to maintain wavered.

“It’s bad, Betts.”

Archie turned his head away before Betty could press play. Jughead couldn’t bear to look away. Not even as her chin quivered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She hid her face in her arms.

“Oh, Betty.” Veronica wrapped her arms around her, “No one knows it’s you, okay? Way more people think it’s me than you. And no one in this room is going to tell. Not a soul.” She shot another glare at Archie.

“Who would I tell?” he asked angrily.

Betty threw the headphones away in disgust. “Jug-” she reached for him. He gathered her into his lap so she could sob into his neck. Veronica rubbed her back cooing promises of retribution.

Wide courses of red hot hate poured over Jughead mingled with intense flashes of anxiety. Who would do this to them? What was he going to do when he found them? At that moment he was afraid he couldn’t stop at anything less than bloodshed. This was the day he was supposed to get Betty back all to himself. Instead the whole of Riverdale was voyeuristicly invited into their truly private moments.

Archie paced like a caged animal in the corner. “We need to find out who did this. We need to find them and…” His fists clenched. Archie leveled a fist at the wall. Drywall shattered beneath the blow. Jughead bet if felt good.

“Archie, calm down. Take a walk if you need to.” Veronica admonished him, “We can’t do anything without risking people finding out that it’s Betty.”

“Yes we can.” Betty said wetly. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “We can do something. Jughead and I solved a murder. We can solve this too, right?” she asked him.

“Yeah, but Betts,” He knew she was strong, capable. But her fingers already twitched towards fists. He couldn’t help with her internal battles, even if he wanted to.

“Then it’s settled.” Betty removed herself from his embrace. She quickly composed herself. “I’ll listen to it for what it is. Evidence. I can figure out whens and wheres and other clues.”

When she bent to pick up the headphones he held her back, “This doesn’t have to happen right not, or right here.”

“I think it does,” she said quietly, “because I don’t want to be alone and if I don’t do this now, I don’t think I ever will. I just need you guys to talk about school or football or something. Just, give me something else to listen to when I need breaks.”

Veronica looked sick. Green with worry, “We’ll be right here.” She cleared her throat, “Jughead, I hear you’ve made some Serpent friends. Tell me about this Toni guy.”

He gave her his best, ‘Are You Serious Right Now?’ look which she pointedly ignored. He slung his arm over Betty, he hoped the weight would help ground her. “Toni’s a girl.”

“Oh! So then it’s Toni with an i, not Tony with a y. Interesting. What do you two talk about?”

“Movies.”

“She likes old movies too? We should invite her over some time. As you know I am also an avid old school black and white silver screen kind of a girl. Do you think she’d like me?”

“No.”

Veronica let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m trying. Can’t you just play along?”

He wanted to say no. No, because Betty had just gotten back on her feet and was about to start spiraling. No, because if she was on that recording he was too. No, because Archie still looked like he was going to punch his way out of the problem.

“She likes Betty. She came with us on an information gathering mission. Said she had spunk. She’s also bi. Has a massive crush on Cheryl but won’t admit it because she ‘doesn’t like rich girls’.” He put in air quotes. “Says they taste like money.”

“Oh I can so make this happen.” Veronica’s wheels were turning. Archie had at least stopped moving and was leaning against a wall. “Where would you consider it to be neutral ground. Pop’s, right? If you can get Toni to Pop’s I can arrange a-”

“Everyone stop talking!” Betty held her hands up. The room went silent. With a hint of confusion on her face she sat straight up, head tilted just a bit to the side. She rewound. The confusion became more prominent.

“Listen.” She held up an earbud to Jughead.

“I really, really don’t want to.” He argued.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to. You’re the only other person who can tell me what I’m not hearing.”

He reluctantly put it in place. _‘Oh fuck me, right there. Shit, yes. Oh fuck. Fuck! Hmmm, oh yeah.’_

She paused it then looked at him expectantly.

“I don’t know what I’m listening for.”

Betty scrambled for some paper and a pencil. On a sheet she wrote, **1, 2, 3…?**

“What does that…?” Then it clicked. He rewound and listened again. Betty always, without fail, swore three times before she had an orgasm. Outside of that he’d never heard her swear in her life. On the recording, she swore four times, not followed by the crescendo of an orgasm, but by quieter moans.

“That’s not what happened.” He looked at her. She nodded grimly.

_‘Do you want it?’_ Betty’s voice was low, barely recognizable.

Jughead’s throat narrowed. He choked out, “I have an even worse question. What day is this from?”

She gave him a questioning frown. He ripped the paper in half and found his own pen. He offered her the other bud so they could listen together. He played it from the beginning. He wrote down Monday-15th. After a few seconds the sound changed. He wrote down Friday-12th, the day she’d pinned him down. Betty wrote Tuesday-23rd down on her sheet not long after. As the recording went on more dates came out.

“Oh my God.” She whispered into her hands as it finished.

“FUCK!” Jughead yelled, throwing the earphones across the room. His cheek was swollen, his hands were numb from making fists, his head hurt from the rage. All of it had no where to go. No outlet. Nothing he could do about fucking any of it.

“Please tell me what’s going on.” Veronica begged. Her and Archie wore matching panicked expressions.

Betty broke the silence, her voice wavered with tears. “It’s not one recording. No one recorded us one night then posted it. This is at least three weeks. Five separate nights edited together. And all from my house. My bedroom.” She looked exhausted. Beaten.

“That’s sick.” Archie said quietly.

“These edits make no sense.” Jughead said thinking out loud. “If someone was trying to humiliate us, why take our names out? Why post this anonymously? Why leave out what they did and leave other things in?”

“What’d they take out?” Archie asked.

Jughead immediately scribbled, I am not explaining our kink to Archie Andrews. Ever. To show to Betty. She reached over to underline the word kink.

“Seriously?” she asked sarcastically. What she meant was, **do you really think what we do is kinky?**

“Seriously.” **Yeah, because it is.**

“Wait, seriously?” **You actually think we’re kinky?**

“Seriously!?” **You don’t?!**

They stared at each other, her with those big red rimmed eyes, him with a dead gaze.

“Anyone care to fill the rest of us in?” Veronica waved at them. “Some of us don’t have telepathic powers with each other. That entire conversation was literally only two words.” She leaned over to peer at the paper. Jughead crumbled it up, then lit it on fire.

“We have more investigating to do.” Betty said reluctantly. “A lot more. God, how am I going to face everyone at school on Monday? Whoever made this knows it was Juggy and me. They could expose us at any moment. The recording equipment may still be in my room. I just-”

Jughead forced his hand into hers to stop the bite of the nails. She gripped it painfully tight.

Veronica laid a steadying hand on her arm, “You act totally normal. I will have your back every step, girl. If someone talks about the recording you say you don’t like to talk about other people’s business then shoot off a few suggestions anyway. Most people still think you’re a virgin, you won’t even be on the list. If you play it off even if someone says it was you, no one will buy it. Heck, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Me too.” Archie piped up, “I’ll do whatever you need me to.” 

“Umm guys?” Fred’s voice floated down the hall, “I think I burned it. Can you go pick up something from Pop’s?”

“We’d be glad to, Mr. A!” Veronica called back. She stood gracefully and extended her hand to Betty, “This is just what we need. A break from this room. A little bit of fresh air and perspective will do wonders.”

Betty took the offered hand without ever losing Jughead’s grip from the other. As a chain they made their way to the car. Pretending everything was okay even as some of them died on the inside.

_The thing about addiction is that it never ends well unless you forgo your poison of choice. Heroine addicts die of heroine. Alcoholics drown trying to reach the bottom of every bottle. Even those who break the habit tend to just trade one addiction for another. Booze for cigarettes, etc. I sometimes wonder, when Betty picked up her vice of taking me to her bed, was I her first addiction, or was I just a replacement?_


	7. Fine

Betty kept her eyes closed tight the entire way to Pop’s. If she started crying again her eyelids would be stained red and everyone would know. She had to act normal. Be normal, whatever that could possibly mean. Only, she knew exactly what it meant. It meant that despite the flames licking at the side of her face, burning down the foundation of her very being, she was to smile and look happy. Be presentable, as her mother would say. Keep your chin up or you’ll have two of them. Keep that back straight. No one likes a sloucher, and it gives you rolls. Are we going to have to loosen your skirts again? You’re getting awfully big around. You don’t really think the board will actually consider you? All of it in Alice’s voice.

Jughead tugged at her hand, “Hey, you with me?”

With her eyes still closed she nodded, “I’m fine, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The car rolled to a stop. Veronica called, “We’re here.” As if Betty was a small child asleep in the back. Too fragile to disturb.

“Let’s go get some shakes!” Betty said with pep. She stepped on her feet lightly, all the better to let her ponytail bounce. She lead a confused Jughead by the hand into the restaurant. There had been a lull in business after the shooting, but after some hard work the neighborhood rallied behind their favorite spot. On a Saturday like that night it was bound to be full. Letterman’s jackets were everywhere. Half the football team called out to Archie as he passed. Betty gave a big bright smile full of teeth to all of them.

From one of the tables Betty’s moans echoed alongside laughter. Happy accusations were thrown as light teases. How come she didn’t feel light? She felt like poured cement anchored to a dead body.

Betty smiled wider and waved at every single person she recognized. “Hey Pop!”

“Hey kids!” Pop called, “We’re a little slammed at the moment. It’ll take a while for me to get your burgers.”

“No rush!” Veronica answered, “I guess we’ll have to stop and have some shakes while we wait. Darn!”

Archie looked suspicious, darting glances everywhere, letting the smile fade in and out. Jughead just looked lost at the sudden turn in the girls’ behavior.

“Yeah, shakes.” He said sounding puzzled. “I’ll go pour them.”

As soon as he let go to fill their order Betty felt a rush as her bravado left her. Her disguise suddenly dubious, she couldn’t help but bounce her leg as she waited.

“I love the way it smells in here. Not just fries and food, but old-timey and lively, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Veronica agreed, “When my Mom said this place had the best burgers I thought she meant ‘slightly better than McDonalds’ but it’s not just the food that’s good. The atmosphere is great. I’m so glad it was able to get back to normal after what happened.” 

“You mean after my Dad was shot.” Archie fumed. He dropped his voice, “Are we seriously just going to pretend like this whole town isn’t just going to hell?”

“Yes!” Betty said ferociously. “If I can pretend for one freaking night you can suck it up.”

Juggy returned with glasses, “Four shakes. Two strawberries, a vanilla, and a chocolate. I don’t care what’s for who.”

Betty slid out so he could take his spot leaning against the wall in their booth. It was selfishly done so she could put as much of herself next to him as possible. It just wouldn’t go away. The roaring, screaming, burn blackening her soul from the inside out. She couldn’t very well cut herself to try and make it stop, not with Archie and V watching so closely. Walls of it rushed over her leaving nothing but hollowed out shell in their wake.

Still she smiled on. That perfectly crafted veneer could withstand the heat of the sun if it had to. Her mother taught her so well.

“Betty, your shake is melting.” Jughead nudged her.

So it was. Fat drops of condensation rolled down the outside as the ice cream lost its shape. She brought the glass close. Put her lips on the straw. She couldn’t get away with just drawing some up but not into her mouth. Eating was supposed to be easy. She’d done it since birth. Just swallow. Why was it so hard now?

She pulled some into her mouth. It just sat there, melting further. Then her lusty moans filled the air, louder than before from the other side of the diner. More laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a gag. Slowly it trickled down her throat. She hadn’t meant for her struggle to be so obvious, but they were all staring at her as she finished just that one mouthful.

Veronica looked horrified, “This was a terrible idea, we should go.”

“Well, well” Toni’s voice caught them all off guard, “If it isn’t the baby Serpent and his missus. The hell happened to your face? Wait, don’t care.”

Archie extended a hand, “Hi, I’m Archie. This is Veronica.”

Toni appraised him, “You look like a Ken doll, except for the hair. It’s freaking me out. Are you smooth down below too? No junk, just plastic all the way?”

Betty started to giggle. Not a normal giggle. The verge of hysterics, goes-on-till-everyone-is-uncomfortable giggles.

“See? Someone gets me. I’m hilarious.” She scooted in next to Betty in the booth. At least it gave her an excuse to get close enough to lay her head on Juggy. His jacket leached heat from her boiling skin. It felt refreshingly cool against the blaze.

“Guys, this is Toni.” Betty said since Toni didn’t.

“Oh! You’re Toni!” Veronica said cautiously.

“Yeah yeah, you were expecting a penis, I don’t have one. Move on.”

Veronica bristled, “I knew you're a girl. I wasn’t trying to be rude.”

“I know. I was. Those pretty pearls cost as much as the trailer I grew up in. I don’t think we’ll have much in common, so I’m just going to nip a friendship in the bud right now.”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Play nice. She’s a reformed rich girl who only uses her powers for good nowadays.”

“I told you she was a jerk.” Jughead grumbled.

“We’ll see.” Toni did not look convinced.

Cheryl’s entrance was much harder to ignore. Voices hushed when she entered a room. She beelined it to their table.

Betty chuckled darkly, “Of course. Of God Damn course. Because this is how my life goes. Hey Cheryl, can I help you with something?”

Veronica and Archie whipped around to see Cheryl’s approach. She stopped at their side of the booth. “Scoot, Bitches.”

Veroinca eyed Betty for permission before she did.

Cheryl folded her hands on the table like she was about to conduct a meeting, “Rumor has it the trustees like your joint seat proposal and that they’re just ironing out details. Don’t think this puts me in your debt, but thank you.” She turned to Toni, “Who are you and why are you staring at me?”

“Your lips are the most gorgeous shade of red, I was just wondering what they taste like.” Toni shamelessly gave Cheryl a flirty smile.

Cheryl giggled and blushed. Cheryl frickin’ Blossom looked positively flustered.

“I’d also be willing to figure out how far down that blush goes, if you’d give me a chance.” Toni winked.

“It goes farther than I’d allow you to see on a first date.” Cheryl said coyly.

“Better make time for more than one.”

Cheryl seemed to remember that there were other people at the table. She wiped the smile away and got up to leave. “Betty has my number. She can give it to you, I guess. Or not. Whatever.” Then she left with all the attention she’d entered with.

Jughead fumed. “Why’d she even come here? She didn’t order any food and said nothing important. Am I the only one who notices that she pops up at random all the time?”

Veronica’s jaw was practically on the floor. “Oh come on!” She said to Toni, “We can’t be friends because I have too much money, but you’ll go for her? By the way not only was that cringey as hell, but I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone hit as hard on a girl as you just hit her up.” She whined as Betty gave Toni the number.

“What can I say, something about all of that red, got to find out what flavor it is.” Toni winked.

“Andrews Order Up!”

Jughead said, “We’re leaving. Toni, see you around.” He grabbed Betty with one hand, the food with the other, and was out the door before Archie was out of the booth.

The car ride back was silent until Veronica whispered, “This whole day is so fucked. When’s tomorrow coming?” 

They also ate dinner with the only noise the crackle of paper and soft food squelches. It sounded as disgusting as it felt for Betty to consume. She made it half way through a burger before Jughead pulled it away. She shot him a questioning glance.

“You look like every bite makes you want to puke. That’s enough.” He wiped off his mouth, “Archie, man, thanks for the food but it’s time to call it quits on this day.”

“Before you go, remember that signal jamming thing we built in middle school? I think I still have it if you want to-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll help you find it. I’ll be right back.”

Veronica laid a hand on Betty’s knee. She wanted to smack it away, “Are you okay, B?”

“No. But I have to be. At least there’s no school tomorrow.” She said too brightly.

“If you need anything, I’m here. That includes if you need to run away from life as you know it and start again with a new name. I have a passport guy.”

“Thanks, but I’ll survive.”

“Bets, you ready to go?” Jughead called from the door frame.

“I’m not sleeping in that house tonight.” Betty said firmly.

Veronica waved her off, “I got you. You’re sleeping at my house tonight. If Momma Cooper calls I’ll dial you in conference style. Go.”

When they were far enough away from the house for Betty to be absolutely certain her mother couldn’t see her from a window she crushed herself to Jughead’s chest. She used her fingers to pull his jacket completely around her until she was engulfed in it. Completely invisible to the whole world except for him. Inside of her support beams crumbled under the weight of keeping it together.

“That was supposed to be ours, Juggy. The one thing that belonged to only us, and it’s out there.”

“I know. I know and I’m so… I’m so fucking mad I could just torch this town be done with it. We need to figure out who did this. We’re probably the only ones who can.”

“I want to go to the trailer and make a murder board, but first I just want to stand here.”

“I’d like that.” He hugged her tight, clenching the jacket even closer over her. For one shining moment, she was kind of okay.

**************************

The first name she wrote out was The Blossoms. When Juggy asked why she simply said because they are always responsible for everything in Riverdale. Even if they didn’t set up the equipment themselves, Betty was sure they were somehow responsible in some way. It was also beyond suspicious that the recordings started the day after she’d received the proposal for the meeting. Betty wrote out a list of everything they knew.

-Audio only, though video was a possibility  
-Started three weeks prior, one day after Blossom family meeting  
-Only at Betty’s house  
-All names had been edited out  
-Orgasms had been edited out (Jughead claimed this was the most suspicious because who edits orgasms out of porn?)  
-Since the editing and quality was flawless the person had to have prior knowledge of sound processing.

“-which is why I’m putting the Pussycats on the board. They have the most skill in that area that we know of.” Betty explained as she pinned it up.

“Should we add the Mayor, or Josie’s Dad?”

“No, no motive and they’re both out of town. I suppose there’s ways around it, but it’s too unlikely.”

“Who else?” Jughead asked as they studied their work.

“Hiram Lodge.” Betty pinned him down, “It’s all over town that Penelope handed me their financials. If Veronica even hinted that we figured out he’s behind the drug trade he could be sending us a warning to back off or else. Possible blackmail.”

Jughead let out a heavy breath, “Well if we think it’s a warning for bad behavior we have to add The Serpents to the board. I doubt it, because subtlety isn’t their thing, but it could be a warning since I’m not falling into line the way they’d hoped.”

“Who are we missing?”

“You think we’re leaving someone off?”

Betty nodded, “Yeah, but I can’t put my finger on it. In the meantime, tomorrow we start to press on people. I’ll take the Blossoms and Hiram, you take the Pussycats and Serpents.”

“Alright. Feeling better?”

She took a moment to take stock, “I really do. It feels better being able to do something about it instead of just sitting and playing at Barbie Dream House.”

“Pop’s was kind of a shitshow.”

“The worst part is I know what would make me feel better.” She ran nails hard across Jughead’s forearm. “But now I’m scared that someone’s listening or watching. That they’re judging me, Juggy. Judging us.”

Jughead pulled a contraption out of his pocket. Red lights flickered on.

“There. Now nothing goes in or out. Your cell phone won’t work, the T.V., nothing. What happens here stays between us.”

“Can I just…” She bit her lip hard enough to taste blood. She whispered, “Can I just tie you up? To keep you here with me?” 

From inside the closet he produced two neckties, “Best I can do.”

She wrapped one around each hand, then lashed them to legs of the bed. The harder he pulled the tighter they would get, but if he scooted up the bed they’d fall right off. It was only an illusion of binding, but it was cool crisp water rushing over Betty’s insecurities. He couldn’t disappear in the night. Wouldn’t judge her unworthy and wander off.

She spent an hour just kissing and licking him. Teasing reactions from him. Seeing what would make him shiver or groan. She tugged too hard on his hair and scratched too hard with her nails, but he remained near silent the entire time. When she finally rode him to completion the only sound that filled the trailer was the creak of the bed. For the first time Elizabeth didn’t let any words escape when she came. 

It didn’t feel like a victory.


	8. Chasing

_Vengeance. Retribution. Revenge._

_Many of the movies I favor hold this one component as the key to the plot. An action takes place. The protagonist seeks to repay whatever unkindness was bestowed upon them. Investigation is an old friend of mine. As a child I sought to understand all of those things I was told I was too young to know. My father tried desperately to hide his drinking from JB and me. I found bottles once I knew what I was looking for. And of course there was the town wide horror of the murder of a star football player. None of those inquiries, even though they affected me, were driven by dark ominous waves of hate. Do I allow myself to give in and become the bloodthirsty anti-hero out for recompense, or do I keep a level head and become the rock Elizabeth needs to cling to? The jury is still out._

The Whyte Wyrm was always crowded. Didn’t matter the day or time. It was the true southside equivalent to Pop’s, the Serpent home away from home. The way the school talked about Jason, the Wyrm talked about Moose and F.P. Jones. Jughead had a love/hate relationship with the place. He hated hearing about F.P. as this drug running scumbag who was the go to guy to clean any situation. The inhabitants didn’t mean it like that. They all loved him, but Jughead wanted his Dad to just be a guy who was out of work for a while, trying to make ends meet the only way he knew how. He didn’t want to see him for the real gang member he was. The kind of person a wife would never bring her daughter home to.

Part of him loved it there because these people got him. The shared his sense of humor. The drive-in had been a sanctuary for them too. They knew what it was like to deal with a deadbeat alcoholic father. They were all just as weird as he was, and they were family. When he sat in one of the comfortable worn in chairs with his beanie just covering his eyes they assumed he was asleep and talked about all sorts of things. He knew who dealt what. What jobs were available and who was most likely to take them. When certain topics came up the crowd would hush, leading him to suspect they were talking about the Jones family, maybe him in particular.

“Wake the hell up! We have things to talk about!” Toni shook his feet.

He slowly pulled the beanie up to expose an eye, “Why me? You have other friends. Probably. Do you?”

“Yes, you ass, but you’re the only friend I have who also knows Cheryl and you’ve been silent and lurky at school this week. I’d ask what crawled up your butt and died, but I’m here to talk about me.”

“Then by all means, start talking like I’m not even here.” He tried to slouch back down, but she pulled the beanie nearly off his head. He quickly righted the situation.

“So two days after the meeting at Pop’s I hit up Big Red. Turns out she’s a wine and dine kind of a girl not looking for a one time romp. She tells her mom I’m ‘just a friend’. A friend? Really? We go out, try to make another date. Girl is booked solid. I know Betty’s in contention to be valedictorian but you can’t put any money down on that horse in this race because I’ll tell you what, Cheryl has five separate tutors. Five! They check her homework to make sure it’s right before she turns it in. They pay these people thousands of dollars and they don’t even do her work for her! Anyway, we finally go on date two and she only lets me kiss her goodnight. No hands, no tongue.”

He was already bored of this conversation, “You’re upset that the ice princess is taking things at a glacial pace? Why? How is this not exactly what you thought would happen?” 

Toni flopped into a chair, “I don’t know. I thought she’d melt quick, or go all wildcat on me. South side girls move fast. Especially the ‘don’t tell Mommy’ chicks.”

“If you’re looking for a one off good time, Cheryl is not the right girl.”

“Yeah, I’ve got that. Thanks.” She said sarcastically. “Doesn’t help that Mommy dearest has her heart set on Cher marrying a redhead. You know she’s going to throw your girl at Archie if she signs on, don’t you?”

Jughead sat up just a little, “Betty? If she gets a seat Penelope will try and get her with Archie?”

“Duh, dude. That family is obsessed with red hair. Super creepy, plus racist! Her daughter should be so lucky as to get with me.”

“If being with her sucks so bad, why not stop?”

Toni fidgeted, “I didn’t say being with her sucked, or that she sucks. I just said her situation is a little difficult.”

Jughead outright laughed at her, “Oh my God! You’re into her! Like really really love notes and flowers into her.”

“Shut the fuck up! You know what? I think I am ready to hear about you. So what’s with the long face all week? On the rocks with the old lady? She give you that shiner?”

He scowled. Things with Betty were perfect. That was the problem. She had dissolved into herself so that even he was only getting the candy coated version who smiled and gave out warm happy kisses. Her hair was pressed into that ponytail, her skirts were fitting looser and looser, her palms weren’t getting the chance to heal in between presses. She was falling apart and not letting him in at all except for brief flashes when they were in bed. They’d been having vanilla missionary sex. Only in the last few minutes would she dig her nails into him or rip at his hair then cling to him afterward. Only in those stolen moments would she open up to him at all in hushed whispers.

“Betty’s objectively awesome. The rest of the world is a dumpster fire. She’s hosting some dance committee thing right now.”

“Objectively awesome? What is she subjective-” her phone started to buzz, “hold that thought I’ll be back.”

“What?” she said into the phone as she walked swiftly away.

He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Wanted to believe she was his friend for genuine reasons. The card with the word Serpents written in Betty’s bold hand flashed in his head. He got up with a stretch and walked toward the restroom. Conveniently, it was also the way Toni’d gone. He gave a cursory glance down the hall to the bathrooms. She was there, pacing and talking.

“I’m telling you it’s a bad fucking idea. Look, you gave me this job because I’m a good judge of character…no… Jesus, you aren’t listening to me! There is no getting rid of the girl to get him to invest. If she goes, he’ll follow her or retreat into himself. Plus, I’m telling you that girl has Serpent written all over her. She hotwired her own car for God’s sake… really?… Her Mom?… That makes a lot of sense… I get it, I do… That’s my point! They’re great fucking reporters! Do you want them on our side or theirs? If you want the boy we’ve got to find a way to get the girl to come to us… No it’s not just a crush. Mark my words, they’ll get married. Jones boys don’t play at that shit. Gladys left F.P. two years ago, you ever seen him kiss anyone else? No. Those boys do loyalty like it’s their job and…”

Jughead left. He’d heard enough. He could cross the Serpents off the list of suspects. They were still deciding what to do with the Jets vs Sharks relationship he had with Betty. Whether or not he’d cross Toni off his list of friends could wait. She wasn’t a threat even if she was a spy. Wasn’t listening to someone share their problems part of friendship anyway? So she was telling what he said to other people. What secrets did he have left to protect? They had all spilled out leaving him hollow days ago. Maybe if he talked to her enough she’d come over to his side. Start telling him secrets. He made a mental note to watch what he said around her, then just let it go. He had bigger shit to worry about.

He tried to get back into his sleep listening phase.

“Jesus! I was gone for two minutes! I have more things to say!” Toni prodded.

He just looked at her, “No you don’t, you just want someone to care that you like Cheryl. But Cheryl and I have a mutual unspoken disdain.” He gave her Kevin’s number. “You don’t know him, but he will desperately love hearing everything you have to say. Now leave.” 

He resolutely stared blankly at the wall in front of him until she left. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He had to wait until the next day after school to see Betty again. He was working another shift at Pop’s and thinking about how he’d logically look into the Pussycats. He’d never been close with any of the girls, even when Archie was dating Val he was never formally introduced. It wasn’t like it had been with Jason’s murder where he could just confront people with evidence because they were trying to not alert people it was Betty. It wasn’t even hot gossip in the school anymore. One week out it had dropped off people’s radars. Well, most people’s.

Betty walked into Pop’s with Archie and Veronica right behind her. His heart fluttered so hard for a moment he couldn’t write down the orders he’d just received. He prayed he got it right when his hand started complying again,

“I’ll be right back with that for you.” He gave his weird customer smile. It probably made people uncomfortable.

“Hey sweetie!” Betty came in for a kiss. The facade was painful to bear witness to. It was so fake her lips tasted of plastic. “I hope you brought a jacket, it’s freezing today, don’t want you to catch cold!”

“Speaking of,” he lifted up the sides of the letterman’s jacket draped over her shoulders.

“Archie lent it to me. I left the house without a coat this morning. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Behind her he could see both Archie and Veronica shivering as they walked to their regular booth.

“That was nice of him.” He leaned in to give her a hug, “Serpent news. I’ll take a break in 20.”

She held onto his hug past the normal breaking point. She closed her eyes as she breathed him in deep. For the first time in days she felt normal in his arms. With a small kiss to his cheek she broke off and went to the booth. Archie pulled her in so all three of them were on the same side. After a brief squeeze she removed the jacket and switched to her normal position across from Veronica. He had to give it to her, no one who didn’t already know would suspect a thing.

He slung a few plates and tabs then told Pop he was off to break. The universal break spot was between the dumpsters. It smelled, but it was walled in which made it slightly warmer than just standing around out back. Betty came out sans jacket looking like she wasn’t even cold.

“Betty, you have to be freezing. I can just text you. We can meet up after I’m off shift.”

“No. I like the cold. It feels… better.” 

He let it slide. Instead he told her what he overheard. “There’s definitely something going on that involves the two of us, but it wasn’t that. The recording, it wasn’t them.”

She nodded, “I’m not even sure if I’m relieved. At least it’s one down!”

She smiled. It fit on her face unnaturally, “Stop. Just… I need you to drop the Betty act and be Elizabeth with me. I don’t care about anybody else, with me you need to be real.”

“It’s not an act I’m…” she trailed off. Her smile turned into a quivering chin, tears threatened to pour over.

“They forgot, Juggy. The school moved on. Veronica was obsessed with revenge for two days then something else happened and she started a new crusade and it’s like it never happened. Only I’m still scared, and I can’t sleep in my bedroom even though we checked everything, and they have so much. And you and I aren’t right. I’m trying to make it like it was but I’m still…”

“Scared.”

“Terrified.” She agreed, “The only person besides you who is even upset still is Archie and I think even he just wants me to move on and pretend like it never happened. He’s acting like if he hovers enough no one would dare do anything more. Part of me wants to. Wants to just act like it never happened so that I can get back to normal. So that we can get back to normal. I miss it, Jug. I miss you. I miss how it was and I don’t know how to get it back.”

He pushed her back into the brick wall so he could take her in a bruising kiss. He wrapped her cold bare legs around his hips in a mockery of what happened that night in the trailer’s kitchen. He trailed kisses over her neck, taking care to keep her dry so moisture wouldn’t freeze to her.

He pulled back to look at her flushed mouth, “Elizabeth Cooper, if we never have sex again, I will still love you. If it gets boring and repetitive, who cares? That’s not what I’m here for. I’m in this for you, heart and soul. But I won’t forget what this did to us, and I won’t forgive it. We have never failed in an investigation yet, and I’m sure as shit not letting this one go. Where are you in your side of things?”

She responded with more deep heavy kisses. It was like drowning inside of a cloud. Ethereal yet suffocating.

“Seriously, you two?”

He dropped Betty’s legs at the sound of Veronica’s voice. “Not to be a bitch, but the heat of your passions won’t actually keep you warm out here. It’s freezing and neither of you are dressed for the weather. Now come inside before one of you loses a finger.”

Jughead hadn’t realized just how cold he’d been until the warm diner air started to thaw him. He dropped Betty off at the booth with a kiss. Archie frowned at them, hiding a grimace. “Jughead, I think Pop is looking for you.” 

“Thanks, man.” Jughead paused, “Hey Archie, you want to hang out tonight? It’s been a while since it was just us two.”

He looked startled but pleased, “Ronnie, that okay with you?”

“Is it okay with me if you have bestie time leaving me with a night of romcoms and clubbing with my girls? Yeah, I think I can manage.”

+++++++++++++++++++

When Jughead decided to do something stupid, he never waited long to do whatever it was he’d decided needed doing. He showed up at the Andrews house only 10 minutes after his shift was over with too many milkshakes and a lot of determination.

“Hey man!” Archie greeted him with that trademark grin, “I was hoping you’d be up for listening to some new songs before we start gaming. I can bribe you with pizza. You’re probably sick of burgers after working at Pop’s so much.”

“I’m down for that. I was actually hoping you could also tell me next time you’re rehearsing with the Pussycats. I’d like to interview them.”

“Yeah! Yeah, sure.”

As Archie tuned up his guitar Jughead mustered equal parts courage and stupidity. 

“I’m about to say something to you, Archie. Now, what I’m about to say shouldn’t make you want to punch me, but if it does, we need to have a serious conversation.”

“Okay?” Archie said dubiously.

“Here goes nothing.” Jughead braced himself. “I fuck Betty.”

Archie’s jaw clenched tight. His whole body went completely rigid except for those teeth grinding and his fists curling up.

“We’ve made love a couple of times. Had sex. But most of the time? We fuck.”

The redhead’s body was still coiling, readying to spring, “Why are you saying this?”

“I’m saying this, because it’s making you mad. My point, is that it shouldn’t. If you said all of that to me about Veronica I’d respond with, ‘Ew, that’s more information than I needed.’ It wouldn’t boil my blood or make my knuckles go white, the way yours are right now. I’m saying this because you punched me last week, Arch. And because you gave your jacket to my girlfriend instead of yours today, you slung an arm around her at Pop’s, and a dozen other little things.”

Archie looked down at his hands as they unfurled. “Ever think that maybe I just don’t want to hear you disrespect my best friend like that?”

“That’s the thing, I haven’t said anything disrespectful about her. I love her. She loves me. We’ve been dating for months, so we’ve gone to a physical level. There’s nothing wrong or dirty or out of the ordinary here. Besides, I thought I was supposed to be your best friend. You said we were brothers who could tell each other anything. This shouldn’t make you furious. Unless you have feelings for my girlfriend.”

Archie turned those soulful puppy dog eyes on him “Jug-” 

“See, I have this theory. I think that when Betty asked you out you didn’t say no because of some best friend I-see-you-like-a-sister thing. No, I think you turned her down because you were with that Grundy, Jennifer, whoever the fuck she was. You couldn’t tell Betty that you were seeing someone, and that moral compass of yours would let you date a teacher but wouldn’t allow you to date two girls at once, so you turned her down. And maybe, just maybe, there’s some sick fucked up part of you that thinks she’s dating me as training wheels for dating you, but you never expected her to actually sleep with me. But she did, and it’s eating away at you.”

Archie stared down at the floor.

“You have to help me out here, buddy. ‘Cause I am desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this situation with my best friend and my girlfriend. I’m not willing to give up either.”

“You don’t have to.” Archie said resolutely, “It doesn’t make me angry. I’m just being protective. Betty’s yours. End of story.”

“No writing songs about her, serenading her, having conversations about what if.”

“None of that.” Archie promised, “Me and Veronica? We’ll come to your wedding. I’ll give the best man speech. I swear it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They sat there, just shuffling their feet.

“I’m still not hugging you.”

_The idea is that revenge is all consuming. You eat, sleep, breathe nothing but the thought of getting even. Reality is much tougher. It wanes. The anger moves in and out of your conscious mind as other things take precedence. My own path of vengeance couldn’t be a straight line if I allowed life to veer it off course. When I finally figured out who was at the end of my journey I wished I had ignored everyone but Betty. She would have raced along with me._


	9. Blossom Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this and thinking, 'Wait, I've already read this!' you might be right! I posted this chapter early. It was only up for an hour, but go back and see if you read the wrong chapter 8.
> 
> Also, this fic got real dark. Don't worry, there's some light at the end of this tunnel. I swear.

Jughead, still under the impression that she was too worried to remember to eat, had taken to bringing food for her every time they met up. His leather Serpent jacket would somehow manage to store snack cakes, chips, sodas, and candy. He had become a walking vending machine. She wanted to scream at him for forcing it on her. For taking away the one last thing she felt she had control over. She didn’t because she could still count calories to keep steady at her weight. She didn’t because that would mean telling him the truth. She didn’t because that was the one piece of herself no one knew about, and she needed something that was just hers.

Eating the Twinkies didn’t feel good. The lie of omission felt a thousand times worse.

F.P.’s trailer was starting to feel like it belonged to the two of them. They ate together, slept together, and investigated together there almost every day. The ‘murder board’ consumed an entire wall. To keep her mind off of the sugar settling in her belly she pictured a larger home with big windows that would let them see the pictures until day faded into twilight. A place that was really theirs.

“I think the Pussycats are clean.” Jughead said with his mouth crammed full of Cool Ranch Doritos. “The only reason they were on the board at all was because of their sound editing equipment. They have no motives, Josie is playing it up like the recording is of her,” Betty raised her eyebrows, “Yeah. I know, sounds nuts, but it makes people think she’s sexy and available without her having to expose herself to the STD ridden masses.”

“Which just leaves me with the Blossoms and Hiram Lodge. What kind of motives are we seeing here?”

Jughead chewed thoughtfully. “It’s kind of the same for both. It’s a message telling us if we don’t keep our mouths shut, they’ll show this town exactly how loud we really are.”

“That’s just it, Juggy, if someone is trying to blackmail us into silence shouldn’t they identify themselves so we know what not to say? So that we know who we shouldn’t be talking about? I’m telling you Jug, something’s off.”

“What if it feels off because it’s right on?” Jughead moved Hiram’s name next to the Blossom’s. “What if one of the Blossoms set up the recording at Hiram’s behest-”

“-and then nobody claimed responsibility because they both assumed the other person would.” Betty studied the lines. Looked closely at the documents they’d collected.

She pulled a few papers down from the wall so she could settle into Jughead’s lap as she kept reading. With his legs spread wide it was easy for her to put her back to his chest between his knees. He subconsciously placed a large warm hand on her upper thigh. It was practically where the appendage lived if they were sitting close. During the short duration of her crush on Archie the redhead’s presence flustered her. The way Jughead’s touches made her heart pound and adrenaline flow had the opposite effect. Her mind went crystal clear. Her focus lasered onto the task at hand. 

“I feel like I’m so close to figuring it out!” She sighed in frustration.

“Want to talk it out? Think that would help.”

“No, I-” she placed her hand on top of his. “Remember how right after the first time you kissed me I figured out about the car? I think I could use some of that motivation right about now…”

She slid their entwined fingers under her skirt. Jughead’s breath against her ear sped up. “If you want something you can just ask. You don’t have to pretend it’s for the sake of the case.”

“Shut up and help me think.” 

His skilled digits caressed the sides of legs just where they met her panties. His fingerprints brushed over the top of the silky material in a light tease. He trailed humid kisses across her neck as he worked. The scheme to stay still and simply let him work began to fail as she realized he planned to continue at that agonizing pace. She thrust into his hand while clawing at his thighs. He chuckled at her.

“Gosh Elizabeth, stop thinking about what I’m doing.” That earned him a smack on the leg.

He pulled her underwear completely off as a concession. Now those long fingers were working over bare flesh. Even the tender movements from before had more drag and friction. She was hopelessly wet for him. She hoped she was dripping on his sheets as punishment for the teasing. His index parted her lips to spread out her wetness. It was joined by his middle finger as they slid fully into her. They crooked upwards to her G-spot as his thumb rubbed agonizing circles over her clit.

She was still being quiet. The urge to moan her appreciation was effectively killed with the memory of that horrid tape. She turned her face in towards Juggy so that he could still catch glimpses of the moans she couldn’t hold in. His entire hand was working in and around her, taking her ever closer towards that elusive goal.

“MMMmmm,ah, Fu-. My. Yeah, Jug I-” Jughead groaned back his understanding. His erection ground hard against her back as she clenched around his hand. She couldn’t stop the shudders that raked over her body. Her orgasm finally gripped her.

“Oh GOD! Jason!”

“Fucking Excuse Me?!” His hand was gone so quick a whoosh of cold air hit her. He shot to the side to look at her face.

“That’s the connection!” she was still trying to catch her breath. She kissed him in thanks. “I told you, I see more clearly when we’re… it doesn’t matter. Just think about this. Everyone thinks Jason tried to run from Dear Old Dad because he found out about the drug trade. So he immediately agrees to do a drug run? It makes no sense! What if Jason found out about Cliff and Hiram’s business arrangement and that Clifford sold Hiram out to the cops to get it all to himself? Jason decides he wants to be part of the family business but Cliff doesn’t trust him so instead he goes-”

“To prove himself to Hiram by running a shipment.” Jughead slumped back with a hand over his eyes, “Next time you have a revelation when we’re doing stuff can you please just wait until like 10 seconds after to blurt stuff out? What you’re doing now is kind of an ego killer.”

“How? You give me orgasms that are so good my mind becomes this open slate for ideas.”

“The term mind-blowing is supposed to mean something. I turn into a blank slate for about an hour when you’re done with me.”

She gave him another sweet kiss, “10 seconds. Can do. Anything else you want me to do for you?”

“Nope. Hearing another dude’s name come out of your mouth was a total boner killer. Let’s look at this theory of yours. How does this give anyone motive for the tapes?”

“I think Hiram wants us to know what can happen if business goes south. Penelope might not even have any idea. And I think there’s only one way to confirm any of this.”

Jughead nodded, already knowing what she was thinking, “We need to confront them together to see their reactions to each other. I think I know how we can do it, too.”

“Yeah?” she really did feel bad about calling Jason so loudly as she was coming down. “Are you going to give me that information?” 

She ran her hand through Jughead’s hair, then suddenly tightened down into a tugging fist, “or do you want me to take it from you?”

A lazy smile spread on his face.

“Ew.” Tony whined from the door. They both st up straight. Betty tugged her skirt into place. “Ew. Ew. Ew ew ew. Gross. I could have lived my whole life without that. Any of that.”

“I locked that door! I know I locked that door!” Jughead shouted at her. “If you don’t want to hear or see it fucking knock or stay the hell out!”

“Believe me, I am more than sorry. I was practicing the lock-picking skills Betty showed us. I refuse to let a northsider be better at that than me. No offense.” 

“None taken.” Betty’d lost so much dignity over the last week. What was one more chunk of her?

“What brings you here? Just looking to get in the middle of other people’s business?”

“Not really, but since you bring it up… what the hell is all of this stuff?” She gestured to the wall of photos and names.

As one unit Betty and Jughead launched off the bed, covered what they could and escorted Toni out of the trailer.

“It’s for an investigation.” Betty answered truthfully, her arms crossed in front of her. 

“One that you’re not invited to participate in.” Jughead also crossed his arms.

“Calm down Mistress Cooper and Slave.” They rolled their eyes, “I was just inviting you to a party at Cheryl’s tonight. It’s supposed to be a big thing and I don’t like people so I thought I’d invite people I don’t actively hate.”

Jughead still looked suspicious, “That’s what phones are for. Contacting people.”

She shuffled her feet in the dirt, “And maybe I’m bored and this town is lame. You guys want to go play pool?”

“Why not hang out with Cheryl?” Betty asked unrelenting.

“Because she’s got party shit to do and she has a make-up stylist come in for big occasions. I’d rather hang with you guys. Is that so weird?”

Jughead shook his head, “Toni, I genuinely like you, so I’m going to give you one shot at this. How long are you supposed to tail me?”

Betty leveled her stare as if she’d known all along, “Well?”

“I-” Toni’s eyes were wide, “Fuck, man. We all have roles to play. I don’t have any shit on you if that’s what you’re asking. They know that you’re investigating Lodge and by following your trail they pretty much figured out what you already know. Right now it looks like Lodge took his fingers out of all the illegal pies he was in. As long as you turn over what you know you’ll be in and I’ll be off your ass, okay? In the meantime, and I know this sounds cheesy as hell, I still want to be your friend.”

He shrugged, “Okay. There’s a showing of Nosferatu at 5 at Bijou.” Having said that he just started walking.

“Seriously. That’s it?” Toni asked happily.

“Yep.”

“Not quite.” Betty cleared her throat. “I have to go back in the trailer real quick.”

He smirked, “You forgot to put your underwear back on, didn’t you!”

She blushed, Toni whined. A crack in the case and a new friend made her afternoon less miserable than she expected. 

++++++++++++++++++

“Can we leave now?” Jughead asked as soon as they were within earshot of the raucous party.

“No.” Toni said firmly.

Betty was with Jughead on that one. No good had ever come from her being at a Blossom bash. “We’ll just go in, make sure Toni finds Cheryl and then we’ll leave.” She assured him. “How do I look?”

She was self conscious of how her shirt fit over her narrowing shoulders. 

“That shirt looks great on you. And who cares? We’re leaving in five minutes.”

“No, you’re not. At some point Cheryl is going to leave to do hostess shit and I’ll have to stand around by myself. You two are staying for at least an hour or until I can sneak Cheryl off to her room. Whichever comes first.”

“I have to stay until you get some? That is so unbelievably wrong.” Jughead groused.

“Well if we have to be here anyway, you know what we should do…” Betty raised an eyebrow at him. Toni’s nose wrinkled in disgust because she assumed it was about sex. Betty was confident that Jughead got the real message. They had investigating to do. He gave her a kiss and pressed his thumb to his nose.

“Your job is to not leave me to the mercy of the crowd, not go suck even more face.”

Jughead slung his arm around Toni, “If you can leave for nookie, so can we. I promise nothing.”

She pushed him off, “You’re the worst.”

They entered through the large doors to find a room full of debauchery and drunkenness. Far from the subdued first party she’d thrown that year this more closely resembled Jughead’s ill-fated birthday party. Betty wanted no part of it. She couldn’t help but wonder how many of them had listened to their exploits. She also couldn’t stop the flood of awful memories from that night at Archie’s. Jughead had nearly dumped her for being fake. Here she was, pretending all over again.

“Who let the trash in?” Reggie called loudly across the room. The three of them went tense. “I don’t remember calling for a snake slut sandwich.” He gave that awful smirk.

“I invited them.” Cheryl glided down the stairs wearing white fur and a red dress. She gave Toni a small smile and a kiss that went on too long and was far too wet. She turned to Reggie as it ended, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Oh honey, I have NO problem with that.” A grin spread across his face.

“Well maybe I have a problem with you.” Her tone went frosty. “There’s the door. You can enjoy the best party of the year from Insta. Bye.”

“Oh come on! They’re-”

“BYE!”

A couple of other jocks grabbed him by the arms while waving goodbyes, all but carrying him out. 

“Better.” Cheryl sighed. “Toni, I am running out of a dozen things. I need management help.”

Toni pleaded with her eyes for them to save her. Betty politely waved as she was whisked away. “That means we can go now, right?”

“You get Hiram’s number from Veronica, I’ll check records in the study. We’ll be out of here in ten.”

Kevin screeched, “You’re here!” Then enveloped both of them into a hug. They exchanged dubious looks over his shoulder.

“Good beer, Kev?” Betty smelled his cup.

“Oh yeah! Cheryl buys imported kegs. Who does that? Jughead, Juggy. Thank you SO much for giving Toni my number. I’m still not sure what she looks like, but she texts me these Blossom insider tidbits that are GOLD! Speaking of which, Betty! Congrats on getting the seat on the board!”

Her breath caught, “I got it?”

“Oh shit!” Kevin covered his mouth, “Try to act surprised when Cheryl tells you later.”

Jughead tugged her hand, “Congrats, Bets.” He laid a kiss on her cheek and whispered, “You earned it. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I’m going to head upstairs.” Then louder he added, “Why don’t you go find Veronica and Archie?”

“I can lead you!” Kev put her hand on his shoulder to lead her train style to the kitchen. The redhead and his lady were sitting on the kitchen counter exchanging kisses while giggling with each other. 

Betty had no patience for PDA. She thought it was tacky. It wasn’t proof of intimacy, it was proof that you wanted other people to think you had intimacy. She waited for them to spot her.

“The B to my V! Where’s your other half?”

“Avoiding the crowd, mostly. He’ll show up again.”

Veronica held her arms out to showcase the vast pile of liquor, “What can I get you? There is pretty much everything.”

“I think I’ll just have a Dr. Pepper. Juggs and I will duck out as soon as Toni releases us. Designated drivers.”

Veronica pulled her in to a tipsy hug, “You’re so good. One Soda! On the house!”

Betty spotted Veronica’s phone lying unwatched next to Archie. After Veronica handed her the red solo cup she went back to hanging all over Archie.

“You are too cute!” Betty said feigning sweetness. She grabbed Veronica’s phone off the table. “Pictures?”

As they spruced to look their best Betty sent herself Hiram’s number. They were too far gone to notice Betty’s guilt as she took what really were some very cute pictures of the couple. Jughead appeared with a covert thumbs up. Archie noticed the eye contact.

“Juggie.” He said with a weird bro nod.

“Arch.” Jughead answered back.

Jug answered her questioning look with just a shake of his head. 

“Help me, help me, help me, HELP ME!” Toni pleaded as she appeared with cases of soda and snacks in her hands. The boys rushed to her aid. “I’m opening food. I’m carrying boxes. At a party. What dimension of hell did I open up?”

“The red one?” Kevin said. He and Veronica dissolved into giggles.

She tilted her colored hair at him, “Are you Kevin?”

“Are you Toni?” He glomped onto her. “You’re my favorite. Did you know that? I live for your twitter feed.”

“No!” Veronica stomped her foot, “How do you seriously like everyone but me? WAIT!” Veronica scrambled unsteadily around the kitchen until she found a bakery box. “I have cupcakes. Gourmet, to die for, Death by Chocolate or Pink Champagne.”

“Jesus.” Jughead whispered.

Toni tentatively took out a pink cupcake. Her eyes rolled back with the first bite, “Don’t think this makes me like you. We’re now neutral at best.”

“I’ll take it!” Veronica fist pumped.

Betty did her best to feign surprise when Cheryl waltzed into the kitchen and welcomed her into the Blossom business with a huge binder. It waned as she was given a ten minute lecture on what an honor it was to be welcomed into such a legacy. Everyone else cleared out. The next ten minutes were about the color coding and indexing of said binder. She was finally able to escape to the corner where her group had re-stationed. Toni greeted Cheryl with a kiss as the twin finally settled in. Betty assumed that meant she and Jughead were finally off the hook from being Toni’s friend du jour.

Jughead was sprawled lazily on a chair sipping out of her cup. He mussed with her hair when she sat down in front of him and reclaimed her drink.

“Your hair is so smooth.” He drawled.

“Juggy?” she questioned.

Toni laughed, “Exactly what’s in that cup?”

“Soda.” Veronica answered. “He’s just being affectionate.”

“Exactly! Betty’s just awesome. The rest of you, are really kinda shitty. Like, Archie, you punched me? What the fuck, man?”

Betty whipped around to look at Jughead. His eyes were half lidded. He looked like sleep mixed with confusion. Betty sniff the drink. She smelled nothing.

“Give it here.” Veronica urged. She dipped a painted fingernail into the liquid. It came out a different color.

“Did you jus put your hand in ma drink? Ew.” Jughead slurred as the rest of the group sprung into action.

“Is that frigging roofie detecting nail polish?” Toni asked as she grabbed one of Jughead’s arms. “That stuff’s not even on the market yet!”

“It is if you know the right people.” Veronica, suddenly seeming much more sober than she had been, ducked under the other side. “Betty, how much of that did you have?”

“Some. I’m pretty sure I can drive.” She stumbled as she stood, “Maybe not.” The world swirled off kilter.

Veronica tossed over her keys to Toni. “I’ll show you to my car.”

“Oh HELL NO!” Cheryl shouted. “I KNOW SOMEBODY DID NOT BRING ROFFIES INTO MY HOUSE!” 

People began to scatter in the chaos. The more she walked the heavier Betty felt. Her legs became lost use the farther from the house she was.

“Ronnie! You get Betty, I’ve got Jughead.” Archie yelled. Betty clung gratefully to her friend. The car was within sight, but she was just so overwhelmingly tired. V leaned her against the car for some reason. She slid down, pressing her face to the cold paint. People were shouting. She couldn’t figure out why.


	10. Coming To Get Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some goals in my head about how many kudos and hits I would like to see on this fic. Thanks for helping me meet and exceed these! I appreciate you!

_True paranoia is a condition that is always diagnosed from the outside. It’s one of the cruelest symptoms of disease. You believe that people are out to get you, so people diagnose you and possibly send you away to an institution, all without your consent. It’s a self-fulfilling prophecy. I think I’m being followed, therefore, I am. Why should someone examine your so called proof? Why look at gathered evidence when there is so much more data that it is simply in your head? People often joke, “Is it still paranoia if everyone really is out to get me?”_

“Holy God.” Jughead came to with a blaring headache the likes of which he’d never known. Cracking his eyes open even a hair’s width let so much awful light flooding in.

“OH EXCELLENT! YOU’RE AWAKE!”

It was so loud it made him nauseous. It reverberated through his being. “Why, Kev? Why are you yelling at me?”

“I’m now whispering, but I started with a perfectly reasonable volume for people who weren’t date rape drugged last night.”

“What?” Jughead sat up, an objectively terrible idea. He fully opened his eyes, another ill-advised action. “Ow. So much ouch. The last thing I remember is sitting on a chair at Cheryl’s. I feel like I transported here. Where’s Betty? For that matter, where the hell am I?”

The sound of vomiting from the en suite answered his question of where Betty was. Kev informed him that they were in Veronica’s penthouse. He should have recognized the wallpaper from the baby shower. He was still in his clothes from the night before except for his shoes and beanie. Luckily his cap was next to him on the nightstand. He clutched it to his chest. Only half of his body was under the covers. Betty came crawling out of the bathroom.

“This is the worst thing ever. Am I dying?” She climbed onto the bed and curled up with the top half of her body covering his stomach. It made it hurt more, but he wasn’t about to complain. Not with her looking paper white pale tinged with a sickly green.

Veronica swept in looking like she’d had eight hours of comfortable sleep followed by two hours to style herself for the day, “You are not dying. At least, probably not since you both woke up this morning. Can I get you anything? Food? drinks?”

“Hurg.” Betty complained. “I’ve been puking for hours.”

Jughead could feel her ribs as he petted her back, “Get us Icees and Pedialyte. Get something greasy, but don’t bring it in. We’ll come to it when we’re ready. Thanks for letting us crash.”

“I’ll text Archie to get it on his way over. Anything else?” she asked sympathetically.

“Did I pass out against the car?” Betty mumbled against his stomach.

“No. You were both very much awake and kind of frisky in the backseat. Jughead told you your shirt looked awful. It was so cute.”

“You think this shirt looks awful?” she gave him mournful eyes.

“Veronica! You’re telling it wrong.” Kevin pushed her out of the way to sit on the corner of the bed. “Jughead said that he lied about your shirt making you look good because he’d seen you naked and anything you put on to cover that up was terrible. It was a great line.”

“Aww.” Betty patted his hair. “Oh God. Even that hurt. I may throw up again.”

“Please not on me. It’d be a chain reaction. Do we know who did this?”

Kev cautiously said, “We don’t, but Cheryl apparently went ape shit. Something about liability and if people get drugged at her parties no one will ever show up again. Toni brought you two here and then high tailed it to hold Cheryl back from kicking Chuck’s ass because he made some joke. Pretty much everyone thinks it was him.”

Betty and Jughead had a silent communication in which they agreed he wasn’t a bad suspect, but not their primary. He didn’t have any of the skills needed to pull off the first round of attacks.

“You think it’s linked?” Betty whispered.

“Seems likely.”

Archie popped in, “Did somebody order Freezies and a kid’s drink thing?”

“I don’t want any.” Betty whined.

“Yes, you do.” Jughead popped the top off the frozen drink to pour in the liquid, “I know my hangover cures. Comes with the joys of an alcoholic parent. It will not taste good. Pedialyte tastes like a melted popsicle that’s been watered down. Hence the frozen beverage.”

She took the drink with a small smile and sipped it still looking up at him. He pressed a soft kiss to her brow.

“Does anyone else feel like there are too many people in this room?” Kev looked around.

“Yes.” Betty and Jughead said together.

“Call if you need anything else, and please don’t do… things on my sheets. Please.” Veronica pulled the boys out with her.

For a moment Jughead was able to relax into the bed. Then he realized he hadn’t done important morning stuff, like pee. He called to Betty to google how long hangover headaches last as he attempted to brush his teeth with his finger and a mouthful of toothpaste. Betty was propped up on pillows sipping on the frozen blue slush.

“It says up to three days. How is that possible? How do people survive college? I had never planned on being much of a binge drinker, but now I’m sure pledging a sorority just won’t be for me.”

“Good thing I’m not going to college, because that whole sentence was just awful.”

He tried to slip in to bed comfortably but Betty was giving him those wide concerned eyes that came before intense discussions. “It’s not a big deal. I’m not an institutional education kind of a guy and the abject poverty that rules my life kind of knocks me out of the running for higher level education anyway.”

“Hey,” she ran a soft hand through his hair, “if you want to go to school, we can find a way to make that happen. There are scholarships, grants, loans. I can help you with every step. I’m great at filling out applications.”

“You know I love your enthusiasm, but even if funding wasn’t an issue, I’m just not sure it’s what I want. I want to write the stories that speak to me, not what a professor has assigned for the night.”

“Well then we’ll just have to work on getting your Jason Blossom book published. Then when it’s a New York Times Bestseller you won’t have to worry about funding or work.” She gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

“Aww! Why doesn’t any say sweet things like that to me?” Kevin sighed from the doorway. “By the way, I tried to stop what’s about to happen.” 

Alice came thundering into the room all sound and fury, “Why am I not surprised you two are here together? And apparently hungover. Do you even live at my house anymore, Betty? You haven’t slept there in a week. Get up, you’re coming with me right now.”

“Not hungover, Mom.” Betty still got up with a groan. “We didn’t drink. Someone drugged us.”

“Ha! Of course they did. It’s not like the Serpents have been a bad influence on either of you. Do I need to give you another test? Or how about a drug test this time?”

“Jesus, Mom. They’d both be negative. Except for maybe a barbiturate.”

Jughead was too out of it not to say, “We use two forms of birth control.”

“Thank you, was that so hard to say?” Alice asked as Betty passed her.

“Juggy, I’ll see you later. I’m going to shower and nap, so I probably won’t text you for a few hours. Love you.”

“Love you too. I’m going to nap here.”

He could hear Betty’s voice faintly ask, “Why can’t I nap here?”

Finally left in the room by himself Jughead noticed he was shaking. He gathered his hands in his hair in a bid to make it stop. They had been drugged. Anything could have happened to them. If he hadn’t swiped the cup Betty could have downed the entire thing herself. The Blossom household wasn’t safe for them, they knew it, but had gone anyway. Cheryl could have lead her away for whatever reason. Hell, the full dose could have easily killed Betty with how tiny she was. Cheryl’s outrage could just be a cover. Or it could have been Chuck, or literally anyone else who’d been in the house. There was no way of knowing.

And then there was the simple matter of control. Once again, it had been snatched away from them. One small pill and they had no agency left, not even each other to rely on. He’d allowed himself to get distracted, to get sloppy. He couldn’t treat this like Jason Blossom’s murder anymore. This wasn’t something done and over with that he just had to trace backwards. They were in the thick of whatever it was. It was going to keep happening until they put a stop to it.

Despite his lack of rest he got out of bed anyway. A shower helped ease his tense muscles, but did little to ease the anxiety making his mind race.

He hadn’t seen Betty’s drink get poured, but it had been in his hand never unattended for the duration of the night. Veronica had poured it from the can, allegedly. Despite wanting to cover all his bases he just couldn’t imagine her being a suspect. The safest bet was that the cup itself had been tampered with before the drink went in. How did that go unseen? Could it really have been a coincidence that he and Betty ended up with the cup? He doubted it. He was overtaken with so much rage he started shaking again trying to contain it. Leveling his fists at the tile would only hurt his knuckles and damage Veronica’s home. He spent long minutes in the steam until he was clam.

He dried himself off and made his way to the kitchen where there was mercifully coffee along with people. He poured some straight black caffeine into a mug.

“How are you feeling?” Archie asked.

“Somewhere in the vicinity of getting hit by a truck.” He took a seat beside his friend at the table, slouching more than normal. Veronica, did you or Betty ever leave the cup?”

She shook her head, “Uh uh. Not for a second. I poured it, she took it, that was all.”

“Where did the cup come from?”

“Dude,” Archie waved his hands, “Isn’t it a bit early to start the interrogation? I still think we should go to the hospital and get your blood tested of whatever to see what it was.”

“And get the Sheriff involved? He’s dirty, he’s sitting on all kinds of information without making arrests. No offense, Kev.”

“None taken, but did it ever occur to you that as the Sheriff he needs a crap ton of evidence to get a warrant? He can’t break into cars or go based on hunches like you two do.”

“Fair point.” He lifted his mug in salute even though he didn’t buy it for a second. “But on that note, we’re not gathering evidence for a trial. We’re just trying to figure out who did it.”

“The cup had been sitting on that counter all night. I knew it was clean, so I used it.” She ignored the look Archie gave her, “Whatever I can do to help. If that means answering questions, fire away.”

“What do you mean by it had been sitting there all night?”

“Cheryl asked Archie and I to come over early to help get ready. She’s been trying to place nice with me for some reason. Pretty sure it’s Vixen related. We set up all the cups, bottles, food, plates. There were a stack of cups sitting on that counter. Most of them got moved but that one got left behind, I guess.”

“Wait, so you set down a stack of cups on that counter. Did you leave and notice cups had been moved, or did you move them?”

“Oh gosh, let’s see. I took cups out and then… the kegs arrived! I left the kitchen to direct placement and when I came back only one cup was left behind. I remember thinking it was weird and that I should use it because everyone else would think it was dirty. But I took shots instead of mixing.”

“So then who was the cup really meant for?” Kev was biting at his fingernail, “It’s terrible that this happened, but I am in so much suspense right now.”

“That’s the right question, I’m just not sure how to find the answer.” The idea that was happened to them was an accident was almost worse. Who chooses victims at random? “We have to start by getting a clear picture of exactly who was in the house. Veronica, where was Cheryl when you were with the Keg people?”

“She wasn’t even in the main house. Her mother had her doing something over in the guest house, or like the family only wing. That’s why she had me come over. She was too busy with whatever to do it herself. She said that she picked me because I have ‘coordinator potential’. Call me a sucker, but I liked the title. I don’t know the names of any of the catering companies or anything.”

“It’s not your fault. I just have to figure out who was in the Blossom house without asking any Blossoms. They just can’t stop making themselves suspects.”

His phone buzzed. It was Betty asking to meet him at Pop’s at noon.

“Veronica, thanks for the hospitality. I have some sleuthing to do.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

All he managed to actually do was text Toni to meet him later and walk to Pop’s. He jumped behind the counter to help with the lunch rush before Betty came in. She still looked gaunt.

“Mozzarella rings and curly fries.” He offered to her. She turned away in disgust but picked a ring up anyway.

“My mom dragged me away so that we could have a ‘family breakfast’. My parents don’t really speak to each other anymore. The just say polite things to Polly and I so that we won’t notice they never direct anything at each other. When are they going to realize that two journalists make children who are prone to noticing details? It was really all about the fact that Polly’s due any minute and what life will be like when the twins are here. Mom wants me home more to ‘help out around the house’.”

“Right. Because you needed more responsibilities.”

She shrugged, “Part of the Cooper package. Maintain appearances at all costs.” She tugged the ring apart. Small pieces of it methodically made their way to her mouth.

“Seriously, how are you today?”

“Broken.” She wiped away a tear, “They keep taking pieces. Bit by bit until I’m just going to be all gone. We have to confront Hiram and the Blossoms soon. Today, if we can. I refuse to be blackmailed. I will not have this hang over my head anymore. I’m not going to just let people do things to us anymore.”

“I agree, but we have to move cautiously. Here’s what we know.” He gave her the rundown of everything he’d deduced and learned from Veronica about the poisoning. 

“Don’t you see? It always comes back to that house! To those people! They have buyers remorse or they want to use me like a puppet for votes.” She began texting at lightning speed. “There. I’ve asked Hiram when he’s free for a meeting at the Blossom house.”

Jughead sighed, “Just promise me you won’t do anything rash?”

“I’ll do what’s necessary.” When Betty looked determined, there was no stopping her.

“At least call me before you do something stupid, so that I can back you up?”

“That I can agree to.”

He gave her a kiss before finishing out his shift.

++++++++++++++++++

When he got to the trailer to meet with Toni he was bone tired. Fatigue dragged his heels down with every step.

“You look like shit.” She said as she finished her cigarette. “I say that a lot though, so maybe that’s your natural state. I should probably start saying that you look really nice when you look normal.”

“I feel like shit, and I’m about to ask you a whole lot of questions about your girlfriend. If you’re not going to answer honestly or at all, feel free to leave.”

She looked dubious, “I’ll answer what I can and if I feel like lying I’ll just tell you I’m not answering instead.”

“I can live with that.” He opened the door knowing full well she could have gotten in if she’d wanted to. He plugged his phone, in took off his shoes, and grabbed a cold drink.

“Are we going to actually do this interview, or are you going to watch some TV first or some shit?”

“What, I’m not allowed to get comfy first? Fine, how does Cheryl really feel about Betty and her seat on the board?”

“Damn, no warm up questions? Is your name Toni? Where do you attend school?” She sat down on a chair opposite him.

“Still not the police. Is this you abstaining from answering?”

“No. Cheryl wants control of the company someday, but she doesn’t want the seat right now. Foisting off all the responsibility on Betty while keeping the title is a dream come true for her. She’d have been PISSED if Betty had won the seat from her, but she thinks sharing it is great. Her Mom thinks it’s the shit too. She thinks Betty can control Cheryl’s demeanor. Can you imagine?”

“You really think the Blossoms like Betty?”

Toni nodded, “I wouldn’t say they like her. I think they’re aware that she can be useful to them, and they like that.”

“Do you know who was in the house before the party other than Veronica, Archie, and the Blossoms?”

Jughead’s phone began buzzing on the counter. Toni grabbed it for him, “Damn dude. Two missed calls and four missed texts from Betty.”

They were variations on a theme. She’d arranged a meeting between the suspects at Thornhill. He checked the clock, it was going to start any minute. 

“Oh!” Toni snapped, “I know who else would have been there…

_The answer to the paranoia question, is yes. If you think everyone is out to get you, you are being paranoid. This is paranoia because not everyone is out to get you. Usually, almost always, it’s only a single person who’s out to get you. It’s not everyone, just someone._


	11. Revelations Part 1

“Juggy, where are you?” Betty whispered into her dark car. She kept hoping that he would pick up. HIs shift at Pop’s was supposed to have ended already, but Jughead was never one to turn down more work if Pop needed his help. She just wished he was the kind of person who would stare at his phone even when at work. Hiram was scheduled to show up any minute. Penelope didn’t even know to expect him. She was just sitting at the bottom of the driveway, having bribed her way past the gate with cookies and smiles. It didn’t hurt that the guard knew her, knew that she was a board member.

“Too late to back out now.” She mumbled to herself.

Her pastel armor in the form of a sweater set was back in place. She had files, phone records, bank statements, all of it. Everything necessary to back up the accusations she was about to start making. Over the weeks she went from the searing heat of humiliation from the tapes to an abject numbness. The drugs lit a new blaze, but not the same dirty destructive flames of before. No, now she was full of cleansing fire. This time she would burn bright, not down. She was sick of being out of control. Sick of letting other people try to dictate her destiny. Today she’d confront them, grab everything by the reigns, and start making them follow her lead.

She strode into Thornhill like she owned the place. Given half a chance, she would some day.

“Betty!” Penelope greeted her warmly while checking behind her to see if anyone else was coming. She had on a dress that was worth as much as the Cooper’s mortgage for a couple of months. “I hear that Cheryl told you the good news yesterday! I would have liked to tell you myself, of course. Won’t you come in and have some tea or water?”

“I would like that, but do you mind if we go to the library or dining room? I have a lot I’d like to talk to you about. Business wise. Is Cheryl around?”

Penelope lead her by the elbow to a long wooden table in some sort of sitting room. “Cheryl is indisposed with school work until the top of the hour. I’ll let her know you’re here to talk when she’s finished. I have to say, I am excited to see what direction you’d like to take the company. Not that it will necessarily happen that way, but fresh ideas can be… nice.”

“I’m excited too, but today I’d rather discuss the company’s past.”

She left to go tell Cheryl about the meeting giving Betty a minute to compose her breathing and organize her thoughts. Should could hear Hiram being escorted inside by a servant. Right on time.

“Penelope Blossom. As I live and breathe.” Betty could hear Penelope’s gasp as she spotted him. They stood at an impasse in the hallway outside the room.

“What are you doing here?” she looked like she wanted to call for help. 

Hiram’s brow furrowed. “You invited me?”

“No, I did. Mr. Lodge.” Betty stood up and offered her hand, “It’s nice to meet you. Veronica speaks very highly of you.”

He was a handsome older man, his suit was perfectly tailored. He hardly looked like a man who’d been in jail just months ago. “You must be the indomitable Betty Cooper.”

“Betty? Why would you invite this common criminal into my home?” Penelope’s patience was already wearing thin. Betty showed him to a seat. Penelope reluctantly took one on the other side of the table.

“The three of us need to have a conversation about how much money Hiram was receiving from the company, what it was for, and how we move forward from here.” Betty’s tone was assured, calm. She felt amazing.

Penelope scoffed, “I don’t know what you could possibly be-”

Betty slapped open a folder with dates and amounts. “Don’t. No one here wants me to go to the police. I am part of this company now. I want to see it thrive. What I don’t want, is any more heroine being transported in our barrels. No more sending each other to jail when we don’t like how things are going. No more fighting over land. And most importantly, no more children getting pulled in.”

Penelope sat into a seat facing Hiram who was still standing awkwardly at the door. “What is she talking about? What children?”

“Look, Penny-”

“WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!?”

“If I don’t miss my guess,” Betty slid a sheet of phone calls to Penelope, “After Jason had a falling out with Clifford over Penny, he went to Hiram for a job, and was turned down. That’s why he went to the Serpents. He was trying to prove himself to Hiram by running drugs. If he couldn’t get into the family through the front door, he figured he could get in the back. Everything that happened from there on was Cliff’s doing. Moose informed him of the plan, kidnapped him, and you know the rest.”

“You son of a bitch!” she spat at him. 

“What would you have me do? Give him a job? Take him under my wing? What would Clifford have done to me?”

“Who cares what he would have done to you? My son is dead. I couldn’t give less of a shit about what would happen to you if it brought him back.” She began to weep openly into her hands.

“You can't possibly think it would change anything. Besides, I didn’t know.” He said quietly. “If I had known Cliff would do such a thing, known what a monster he was… but I’m out. Honestly. Penelope, Betty, I promise you, I’m out of that life. No more drugs, no more embezzlement. It’ll take time to completely extricate myself, but I’m doing it. My girls deserve better.”

“Damn right they do.” Penelope wiped at the tears. “As do mine. If I hear about you setting foot near my Cheryl or any of the Coopers I’ll have your guts strewn up as Christmas lights.”

“Wait, so you two haven’t talked?” Betty looked back and forth between them looking for any tells. “At all? Not even about… extortion?”

“From who?” Hiram asked, “For what? That was everything I had left to hide. Are you threatening us?”

Betty laughed, “Me? Threaten you two? I think I’m out of my depth on that one.”

“What am I missing?” Cheryl strode into the room by throwing the double doors open wide.

A scream died in Betty’s throat, not from Cheryl, but from who was standing behind her. “Betty, I think you know my music tutor, Ms. Grundy.”

There she was, attempting to look innocent as ever in a flowery dress that was too big and those glasses that slid down her nose. She held a big clutch purse that made her look even tinier, less conspicuous. A clever disguise to wipe years away from her face. To lure in unsuspecting prey.

“You-you’re not supposed to be here. How can you be here?” Betty meant to scramble for her phone but was absolutely frozen.

“Oh, right.” Penelope stood to wrap an arm around Grundy, “She told us about what how you and your mother tried to run her out of town for tutoring Archie. About how jealous you were. Which is perfectly natural, of course, Archibald is quite a catch. But after hearing her story about the abusive parents she ran away from, we couldn’t turn her down after all she did for Jason.”

Betty blindly reached a hand out, “Cheryl, Penelope, step away from her. She’s not-”

They both took small confused steps away. Not far enough. Still in reach.

And then a gun appeared out of that clutch purse, “Why can’t you just leave well enough alone? Why is it always you?” 

“What the fuck?” Cheryl gasped, “Why do you have a gun?” she stepped closer to her mother, away from Ms. Grundy whose eyes were wide.

“Can’t you see? It’s because of her! If she had just let me and Archie be together-”

“So it was true? What they said at the party? You were sleeping with Archie?” Cheryl rambled.

“Excuse me?!” Penelope screeched.

“We weren’t just sleeping together! We were dating! He cares about me! We could have had a future together. But then you had to ruin everything. To destroy everything you touch.” She pointed the gun dead at Betty.

“I didn’t do anything.” There were servants in the house. Someone had to be seeing this. Help was going to come. Wasn’t it?

“Oh please, you really expect me to believe that line about your mom reading about us in your diary? You told her, I know it. If you hadn’t interfered Archie and I could have had time to plan. To prepare. I can pass for 20 you know. He can pass for 18. We could have enrolled in college together and worked on music. Just the two of us, making a new life together. I’d get into a orchestra, he’d be a famous singer. Why’d you have to come in and wreak havoc on all of it?”

“I didn’t ruin anything!” Betty knew it was stupid to argue with a woman holding a gun, but she needed to stall. To do something. “He would have left you anyway. He was coming to his senses. You told us you left an abusive husband. Now it’s abusive parents? How many more lies before he would have left you anyway?”

“NO! You’re just a jealous little girl. Don’t think I didn’t see how you look at him. And when he started to date someone else you went after his best friend to stay close. As if anyone would throw over Archie for that ingrate.”

“Jughead and I-” while Grundy talked Betty inched herself just slightly closer. She’d never taken self-defense. She didn’t know what to do, only that she didn’t want to die.

“Then I hear these two talking about bringing you into the company to have his beautiful babies and I knew I had to do something. I thought once he heard what a whore you are he’d turn his back on you. I was going to use the tapes to drive you out of this town and away from him forever, but it’s too late for that now.”

“Tapes?” Cheryl asked, “Wait, Betty. That was you?”

“Does anybody care that I don’t actually want to date Archie? Ever? You can have him. Well, not literally you-”

Grundy whipped the gun around, “SHUT UP!” The room froze again. “Good. Not everyone here has to die today, only Betty. Penelope, you want to live? Want your daughter to live? I can give you those pretty red headed babies. I’ll keep these.” She scooped up the papers, “As collateral. If Betty vanishes today nobody needs to know about any of it. I’m sure there’s something in here you don’t want getting out. My silence, for your silence.”

Penelope squared her shoulders, “And $10,000 a year.”

“You’re in no position to negotiate.”

“I’m a Blossom. I’m always in a position to negotiate. A house full of corpses is a lot harder for the police to let go of than one meddlesome girl who goes snooping where she’s not wanted.”

“Okay, but you!” Grundy rounded the gun on Hiram. “You don’t get a dime. You convince that bitch daughter of yours to stop seeing my Arch, or I kill her. Did you know that I graduated Juliard? I can play five instruments flawlessly because I have perfect pitch so DON’T THINK I CAN’T HEAR YOU SNEAKING UP ON ME!”

As she pointed the gun at the doorway, they all watched Jughead walk through it with his hands held high.

“No!” Betty whimpered. He should have been anywhere else in the world. Somewhere safe and warm. 

“Hey Bets, I figured out who roofied us.” Grundy smashed the gun across his face, knocking him into the room.

Betty selfishly hugged him tight. If she really was going to die she wanted to be able to smell him one last time.

“That was supposed to be Veronica’s cup! I placed it next to her! She was near it all night! I could have dragged her out. It would have been so peaceful.”

“You psychotic bitch!” Hiram raged, but kept his spot.

“Are you really just now getting that?” Jughead deadpanned.

Grundy was mumbling to herself and nodding, “This is good. This is better. Yes. You two ran away together. The misfit and the prom queen, Romeo and Juliet leave town to start a life together. It’s perfect!”

As she rambled Betty caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She kept her eyes firmly on Grundy as Toni crept toward her. Someone’s face gave it away because the teacher started to turn around. Toni leapt for the gun, managing to get it pointed to the ceiling. As they struggled Jughead pushed Betty under the table then jumped into the fray. Hiram was fast to follow as Penelope gathered the girls into a tight huddle. 

Hiram was able to push Grundy back, but she kept hold of the gun and stayed on her feet. A single shot rang out. A breath was sucked in as a stinging hiss. Betty would know Jughead’s voice from any noise. Blood splattered on the floor. Toni screamed as Grundy stared at the gun like she didn’t know what it was doing in her hand. Hiram took the opportunity to shove Grundy back again into a wall.

As Betty rushed out from safety Toni delivered a massive kick to Grundy’s stomach. She smacked into the wall, and released the gun. It slid across the floor. Betty got to it first.

“Freeze, or die.”

She refused to take her eyes off the psycho, “Juggy? Talk to me.”

“Getting shot stings way less than I thought it would.”

Toni’s voice was shaking, “You took a bullet for me!”

“Only in the arm. Who’s called 911? Anybody? That would be nice.”

“I will.” Cheryl made the call. 

Betty could see Grundy watching her for a distraction waiting for a moment of weakness. She scooted just an inch toward the door. Betty moved her finger from the barrel to the trigger, “Don’t think about it.”

Toni grabbed the gun and cold cocked Grundy across the temple with it. Everyone stared at her, “What? Like I’m the only person who feels better with her unconscious?”

Betty tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, “It won’t knock her out for long.”

“Good. That means I’ll get to do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When you read an entire Bughead fic just to realize the real OTP was Grundy x Prison the whole time.
> 
> Did I write an entire 30k+ word fic just to put Grundy in jail? You're Goddamn right I did!


	12. Revelations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of the smut! With a bit of the aftermath... The epilogue will close some of those large gaping plotholes I left behind.

“I’m fine, Betty, seriously.” The small curtained off area around Jughead’s hospital bed was making her twitch. She wanted to demand he have his own room. She wanted to demand that someone send her GPS coordinates of Grundy’s location at all times. If the bitch escaped she wanted to know immediately. 

Jughead was smart enough to take his jacket off before the ambulance had arrived. His t-shirt had been cut off with safety scissors. The blue scrubs top he was given practically glowed. The edge of one cuff was crusted in blood.

“You’re not fine!" she argued, "You have a bullet in your arm. They’re not even taking it out! I really think we need a second opinion.”

“The heat cauterized the wound, it didn’t hit any major arteries so I’m barely bleeding, and you heard the doctor say that digging it out would do more tissue damage.”

“What about heavy metal poisoning? Or if it migrates into a major artery?” he moved his fingers between her palms and nails. She hadn’t even realized what she was doing.

He kissed her knuckles, “It’s fine. I’m fine. She’s gone. It’s over.”

“Its not! She has the original recordings! The police will find them and then-”

Alice threw back the curtain. “Elizabeth?” 

That name sounded so wrong coming out of her mother’s mouth. “Yeah, we’re here. Thanks for coming.”

“What do you mean thanks for coming? Why is Jughead’s arm wrapped up?” She grabbed his hand and turned it all around as if she could see through the bandages. "What happened to his eye? It looks like someone took a rock to it."

The Sheriff walked up, “Betty, Jughead, since you two are minors and need representation present for us to gather official statements we’ll be in touch tomorrow.”

“EXCUSE ME?” Alice rounded on Sheriff Keller, “What’s going on here? Why wasn’t I called when my child was involved in the… incident?”

“Ma’am-”

“Don’t you ma’am me! I’ve known you for decades!”

He rolled his eyes, “Alice, Jughead got shot. Me and my boys have been busy booking the suspect and trying to figure out just what the hell happened. And for the record, we did call. Must’ve been your house phone on record.”

“Who shot you?” Alice demanded of Jughead.

“Mom, I need you to take a few breaths and calm down. Ready? Okay, Ms. Grundy-”

“I knew it! I told you that bitch was trouble! I should have told everyone in this town to keep their eyes open for that snake!” Alice spat triumphantly.

“Wait,” Jughead sat up on the bed, “If no one called you, what are you doing here?”

“Oh! Right, Polly’s having the babies.”

“Now?” Betty looked to Jughead. He was already nodding that it was okay for her to go.

“No, no. She’s in very early labor. We shouldn’t even be here this early in, but your father insisted. We’ll be here for hours.” 

Jughead looked her squarely in the eyes, "I'll bet that as you left the house you didn't lock the door, did you? Do you ever lock it when you run out after whatever your hunch of the day is?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "This is Riverdale. Nobody locks their doors. Honestly, when was the last time someone's house got broken into?"

He scoffed, "You'd be surprised how often it happens." 

She ignored him and turned towards the bustle of the E.R. “Someone get me this young man’s doctor! EXCUSE ME? I SAID WE NEED HIS DOCTOR NOW!” 

“Uh, hi.” Their doctor had to abandon the patient he was working on to respond to Alice’s call. “Are you this child’s guardian?”

“No, but those pieces of trash aren’t here.” 

“Mom.” 

“Hush, Betty. This young man has given me authority to talk to you about his medical condition. Right, Jughead? Good. Now what are we looking at as far as recovery going forward? What kind of pain management system are you putting in place?”

“MOM!” Quite a few head’s turned to see who was yelling, “Mom, we have already discussed all of this with the doctor. I have his prescription and all the other information right here. We’re just staying for observation to make sure swelling and bleeding are under control.”

“I understand.” Alice paused for a moment, “We’ll be checking him out AMA right now. Get the paperwork ready. GO!” she yelled at the doctor. She fished her car keys out of her purse, “There isn’t a damn thing they can observe that Betty can’t. What you need is a warm bed and sleep. Betty, make sure you fill his prescription on the way home but you only let him have half. Taking everything they tell you to is how opioid addictions start.”

“Wait, you’re sending him home to sleep? At our house? What about Polly?”

“Oh now you’re going to pretend like I haven’t caught you two in the same bed before? If his deadbeat foster parents would do their job and get here I’d send him home with them, but here we are. People are more likely to get infections in hospitals than homes so we’re getting him out of here. If something changes with Polly I’ll let you know, but don’t hold your breath. It’ll be hours yet. Now shoo before I change my mind.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Betty dropped the keys and meds on the table with a thump. “I’m exhausted. Did we really wake up next to each other this morning? Seems like days ago. How are you? How’s the pain?”

“It’s fine. I’ve still got enough adrenaline that it just kind of itches right now.”

“Good. That’s good.” She leaned in for a kiss, careful to avoid his arm. “You should get some rest. I’ll start tracking down where Grundy was staying so we can get to the tapes before the police.”

“No, Elizabeth. I don’t want you gone tonight. When Toni told me Grundy was Cheryl’s music tutor, I panicked. Walking in to see her holding you hostage. Talking about killing you? It’s going to star in my nightmares. I need to have you here.”

He let his thumb gently caress her chin, “Can’t we just spend the night doing that thing we like to do?”

She kissed at the thumb, let her tongue dart out to lick it, then stopped herself. “You need sleep, love.”

“Adrenaline, remember? I won’t be sleeping anytime soon. Help me relax?”

She lead him up to her bedroom. Even though they knew who had recorded them, she still didn’t feel comfortable being there. It was something they were going to have to work on, together. 

As she started stripping her clothes off he made a move to rid himself of the hospital scrubs. “Pants stay on. Put a pillow under your knees. You’re going to be on them for a while.” 

“Of course, Elizabeth.” He sighed happily.

Instead of letting him sit back she made him come forward so he was tall on his knees. She let him kiss across her stomach and ribs. He couldn’t quite reach her breasts with his mouth, just his gaze. He lavished her hipbones with long licks and short kisses. He nipped along the tops of her thighs. She began to drip with anticipation. 

With steady hands she roamed his hair. Pulling him where she wanted his attention, stopping him from going to the spot he wanted most. Or, at least stopped him until she wanted it too. When she held his head steady right at her clit he groaned his approval. She allowed him a small taste before pulling him back her her hips. Several times she repeated the pattern, a taste then a tug. He panted heavy breaths against her skin.

When it got to the point she was teasing herself as much as him she hooked her leg over his left uninjured shoulder. She brought his entire mouth down onto the spot she wanted it most. Low moans escaped his throat as he lapped at her. She held his hair too tight, kept him so close it was a wonder he could breathe. His tongue began to make fast swirls around her clit.

“Oh Jug.” She said it in barely a whisper, but that wasn’t what she wanted. She let her moans come fast and loud as he kept up that delicious motion against her. “Fuck! Oh God yes! Don’t stop! Fuck Yes! Just like that, Juggy. Yeah! FUCK ME! OH!”

She spasmed through her orgasm so hard she bent in half. Only that tight clutch of hair kept her from falling over.

“Again!” She demanded. His soft kitten licks became hard presses against her clit again. She rocked into them until she rode out her second orgasm, covering his face in her liquid. 

As she fought to catch her breath she unhooked herself and stepped back. Jughead was a mess. He was so hard a wet stain of precum was shining through the top of his jeans. His hair was a beyond reconcile, his lips were red and wet, he had never looked better. She pressed one foot to his chest to knock him gently onto his back. She made quick work of his pants.

She began working him in fast strokes while straddling his legs. “Is that what you wanted, Juggy?”

“Yes, God yes.”

“Good. Are you listening, Jug?” when he didn’t give a verbal reply she stopped working his dick until he looked to her and whimpered, “Now that I have your attention, let’s talk. Your right arm is hurt, so you won’t be using it to masturbate at all, for let’s say, a month? That means if you want to cum, you come to me. Understood? Every time you feel horny, I expect you to come to me and beg.”

She started working in again in brutally fast hard strokes. She twisted her wrist with every upstroke to increase the friction. “This belongs to me, understand.”

“YES! Yes, please, yes. Oh God, Elizabeth. Can I please cum?”

She smiled, “There’s my man. Cum for me. Cover me with it.” His stripes covered her breasts and stomach as she stroked every last drop out of him.

“Fuck. Holy shit. I have really, really missed that.” He spasmed as she tried to milk just a little more from him.

“Me too.” She laid down on the carpet next to him, laying small kisses everywhere she could reach.

“Betty? I-” he sat up on his side to look at her, “I love you. I’m not going anywhere, or if I do I’ll try like hell to get you to go with me. We could pack our bags and be done with this town tomorrow if you just said the word, but we need to talk about something.”

Betty suddenly felt cold and exposed on the floor so she sat abruptly up. “Talk about what? You just said you weren’t going to leave me, but that sounds like a break up thing to say.”

“It’s not.” He assured her. He coaxed her back to the floor, “It’s about this.” He showed her the scars on her hands, “and this.” He ran a finger along her protruding ribs.

“This isn’t going away and it’s not going to get better. And don’t give me some bullcrap about 'now that Grundy’s gone' because this is older than that. This is something that has to be dealt with, by like a professional and possibly medication. Elizabeth, I love what we do together, and I don’t want it to stop. But I want to be your comfort, not your coping mechanism.”

She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, because she loved him, so dearly. “I’ve tried, you know. My mom doesn’t think that there’s anything wrong with me. She doesn’t agree with that kind of therapy. Even if she did, I don’t want her to know. You know her. If I get help she’ll demand to know why.”

“So we tell her you have PTSD issues from the hostage situation, because we probably will. She’ll love the chance to sue for pain and suffering. She never has to know about the rest of it if you don’t want her to.”

She ran a hand down Jughead’s cheeks to soothe away the worried lines, “I’ll go if you go.”

“Eh. Fine.” He kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled into the heat of his body. It really had been too long.

“Juggy?”

“Yeah, Bets?

“I’m sticky and gross. Are you sticky and gross?”


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little ending. I hope you had fun reading! If you have any ideas for future fics, feel free to send them my way!

_People who learn a language later in life often never get the full native understanding of word usage. I firmly believe that Over is one of those words. Sure, it can mean above something, that one is pretty universal, but there are so many connotations beyond that. Would a foreigner ever really understand when someone said, “I am so over this.” Or when describing an event to an old friend would they grasp the true feeling behind the words, “It’s over.”_

**6 Months Later**

Betty looked stunning with her hair down in soft waves that brushed the top of her form fitting strapless navy blue dress with roses on it. She looked like she’d stepped out of a patriotic WWII poster ready to sing for the troops. Even when she was pacing nervously she did so with near perfect grace. She could glide even as she was weighed down with worry.

“It’s just a Variety Show. Nobody will even remember this.” He tried to reassure her.

“Yeah, just a show that they decided should be judged this year so they can give out trophies. What if Veronica was right? What if I shouldn’t even be singing? I mean, I’m up against Josie and The Pussycats featuring Archie. I have zero shot at winning.” He held her still as she took forced deep breaths and very pointedly kept her hands flat against her hips.

“You’re amazing, so even if you don’t win, you won’t look like an idiot. Second, Veronica was just trying to scare you off because she wants to win, and third, you know your therapist said that it’s important for you-”

“-to put myself into situations where failure is an option so I can learn to deal with it in healthy ways. I know. They’re going to think the song is about us. You know that, right?” 

He chuckled, “Oh no! The student body will have false opinions about me! I’ve changed my mind, let’s run away now while there’s still time!”

She was not amused by his antics. She sighed again with her eyes closed. She opened one lid just a peek, “Do you really think Veronica is worried that I’m good?”

“Yeah. I really do.”

It had been kind of an ongoing thing since the morning Polly had the babies. The Sheriff had still been trying to sort all of the information gathered, leaving him too preoccupied to call anyone. Archie hadn’t known about Grundy’s calculated return to Riverdale until Betty had texted about the birth of the twins and arrived to find a bandaged Jughead. Veronica had been less than thrilled to know everything was a plot to get rid of Betty because of a perceived attraction between the redhead and the girl next door. Finding out her father had been involved was another shock to the system. Luckily, Betty had prepared a story that involved Hiram being at the house to work out the dispute about the drive in land. Veronica hadn’t bought it, even if the Sheriff did.

Since then the Brunette had locked herself in competition with Betty, even though the latter participant was wholly unaware it was happening.

“If you’re really nervous, just think of it as a one year anniversary present to me.” He smirked at her.

“Jug, our anniversary isn’t until next week.” She told him, puzzled.

“The date is next week, but we kissed for the first time the night of the Variety Show last year.”

She offered him a sweet smile, “We did. Didn’t we.”

“Yeah, we did. Besides, if you don’t do this now you may never get a chance. What with the Blossoms selling out your head to the highest bidder.”

She pinched his side, “How many times are you going to make her apologize for that? She told you herself it was a stall tactic and she was afraid if she just accepted Grundy would know she was lying.”

“I don’t care what she says. She’s evil and for a mere $10K a year she’ll throw you over.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I have you to watch out for me.” She pulled him in to a firm kiss.

“There’s my girl!” Toni stepped up to give Betty a kiss on the cheek. Cheryl was trailing behind her, gripping her girlfriend’s hand tight. They’d become much more open as a couple since the incident. Penelope was somewhat mollified to know that if her daughter was a lesbian she’d be able to bear redheaded babies regardless of who she fell in love with due to the surety of sperm banks.

“Hey, Bro.” Toni pulled Jughead into a half hug too.

“Hey, Sis. Did you get the equipment set up?”

“Look who you’re talking to. We’ll have crystal clear recording of all the variety acts to put up on the Blue and Gold’s website before the night is out. You know you can trust me.”

He smirked, “Yeah, after all, you still owe me.” He held up his scarred arm.

She kicked his shin. "Do Not."

The truth of it was the exact opposite. Jughead didn’t feel like she owed him a thing. The night after the shooting, as he slumbered under the influence of pain killers in Betty’s bed, Toni had tracked down Grundy’s hotel room and destroyed all the recordings before the police got there. He was in her debt forever. She disagreed.

“Fuck off, asshole. Betty, best of luck. We all know you’re the better half.” Cheryl declined to comment at all.

The stage manager called her over to the curtain. Betty tilted her chin up like the star she was and quieted her nerves.

“Hey, Elizabeth,” Jughead leaned in for a searing kiss, “Break a leg. I love you.” 

Kevin’s voice boomed through the mike, “Introducing BETTY COOPER!”

She set herself at the mike, let the first few cords float out and began to sing like she’d stepped off the silver screen.

You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys

And don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display

'Cause, you don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down  
'Cause I'll never stay

I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So, just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way that I want  
To say and do whatever I please

And, don't tell me what to do, yeah  
Don't, don't you tell me what to say  
And, please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display

I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So, just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way that I want 

_I sometimes wonder how words like that change meaning. Who was the first person to use over to mean complete? Who was the first person to use it for emotions? To apply it to grief, longing, love. Probably the first person to use it to lie. There are some things people can never get over. Things that just can’t get left behind, no matter how hard we try. There are other things, huge swaths of life, that we can only pray will never end. I look at her, bathed in spotlight, and my heart starts to pound. I hope that I’ll never be over it._


End file.
